


I Want to Break Free

by WholeLottaTiffy



Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bruxa, Catching Up, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of the past, Regis's ravens, Roach is the best lady, Stygga castle, The Wild Hunt/ The Red Riders, Violence, based off of elder blood lore, canon until I smash it to pieces, it's going to get sad I'm sorry, occasional singing, old "friends" reunited, partial hansa travels, scoia'tael - Freeform, vampire drinking elder blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: It's year 1268, two hundred and sixty eight years since Saska and Regis have seen one another. Fate seems to work in mysterious ways as they are reunited once more.*warning: from here on out there will be spoilers for the books and games**the rape/ non-con is briefly mentioned and does not take place in chapter 15*





	1. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so incredibly excited for all of you guys who still are with me to read this. I've seen such improvement in my writing and I've had so much fun writing this part.  
> Of course as always, I will mention the first point of view at the beginning of the chapter.  
> A horizontal line indicates a change in POV and a dash means time has moved forward.  
> This part takes place in 1268  
> Saska is 343 years old  
> Regis is 428
> 
> Thank you to Queen for the title because oh boy could I not figure one out x)  
> There is a song in this chapter called "The House of the Rising Sun" originally sung and performed by The Animals. I had a certain cover in mind by Ashley Johnson that I thought about while writing that portion so I will give you guys the URL here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzM_SwKx1WE
> 
> As always, enjoy :)

SASKA POV

I walk along the dusty path, weaving through the trees when I reach the outside of the forest. Further along, I find a small village in the middle of the clearing. The sun is immediately hid by dark clouds, lightning striking the ground as figures appear from the sky in a bright light.

_Shit , they found me._

I pull my hood over my head, teleporting into town, hiding behind the nearest building and as I peak around the corner, I see the Red Riders. I observe them for a minute seeing them not kill the entire village right off the bat for once.

“Where is she, we know she is among you.” The one with the staff demands from one of the villagers who has since fallen to his knees.

“Please sir- w-we do not know of who you seek! I-I promise you-.”

He slams the staff down on the ground, the man in front of him seizing up, falling lifeless to the ground. I stand still for only a moment before walking out from behind the building, striding right to him. The rider looks to me, chuckling.

“We won’t lose you this time.”

I teleport up into the air, slamming down onto his shoulders almost able to reach his staff but he throws me off like a rag doll, sending me into some boulders, one cutting my thigh wide open. I grasp it, cringing in pain before sucking it up, charging the knight. He does the same and I grab his staff, allowing its energy to flow through me as I crush the ball, shattering it in my hands, the riders disappearing in a flash of light. I run as fast as possible away from the village, before I collapse inside the forest grasping my leg. Beginning to heal the wound I take a few deep breaths, but I hear footsteps getting louder and louder behind me. Removing my hand, I make sure whoever it is does not see me healing myself.

“Goodness, my lady!” I look past my hood covering my face, as a man, dressed in bright and elaborate clothes with a lute on his back runs up to me. He kneels down beside me looking over me frantically. “Here allow me to help you up.” The man extends a hand and lifts me to my feet and in one quick movement, he wraps an arm around me, holding me up. “Come, I have a friend that can help you.”

“Trust me it’s-.”

“I insist!” He says and I begin to limp in his arms. I allow my hand to move closer to the gash on my leg, focusing my energy on closing the wound slowly.

In a matter of minutes, I begin to see a campfire in the distance and the man yells out to what appears to be three others. “Geralt!” He yells and the men turn towards us. One stands, quickly walking over. He comes into view, showing his white hair, and two swords slung on his back.

“What happened.” he asks offering a hand as we make it closer to the camp.

“Wild Hunt,” I say quickly, looking up at what I assume to be a Witcher judging by his swords and medallion, “A horde attacked the town.” I sit down with the pairs help, leaning my back against a tree taking deep breaths, realizing I have lost a bit of blood at this point. The bard leaves, the Witcher kneeling beside me looking me over.

“You know the Wild Hunt, you must be well read.”

“Sure.” I say simply just because I do not know any of these men, so I have no idea of their intentions. Hopefully they have good intentions, but if not I can teleport away at a moments notice. The bard returns, another person in tow. I turn my head, hiding in my hood as the man kneels down beside me, placing his bag onto the ground.

“That is quite a nasty wound my lady. If you will allow me, I will happily clean it and suture it for you.” I hear the man say and see him remove several items from his satchel. His voice sounds incredibly familiar somehow.

“Are you a healer?” I ask curiously as the man holds a clean rag in his hands. I peek out from behind my hood, trying to get a better look at his face.

“I am indeed,” he says cheerfully, soaking the rag with a light purple mixture from a vial, “this mixture is of white willow bark, feverfew and lavender.”

“Lavender?”

“For it’s soothing smell, it’s calming, and makes the solution a nice light purple hue instead of boring old clear.” He says and moves his hands towards my leg but I place my hand there first, taking in his lack of shadow.

_A vampire … but, I know that voice from somewhere._

Moving my gaze up to his face, I realize that this is no ordinary vampire. I recognize those old eyes anywhere and he seems to recognize me as well. A small smile forms on his face. We say each others names at the same time, and the bard sounds and looks absolutely dumbfounded.

“Seriously, you two know each other?!”

“Indeed we do, my dear, please explain what happened. I would love to catch up but we shall do so after we make sure you are safe.” Regis says urgently. I nod my head looking over the group.

“They were looking for someone, someone of elder blood.”

“Ciri…” The Witcher quietly says.

I look up at the Witcher. “You know her?”

“I do.”

“I’ve never met her myself, but originally they were going after me. They found out about her and because her powers have yet to be controlled properly they moved their hunt to her. I’ve been trying to intercept them for months now.”

Regis begins to apply the liquid to my leg, the pain numbing quickly as he begins to clean the wound, occasionally looking up at me listening. The bard’s eyes go wide as we make eye contact and he immediately sinks down to one knee. “My lady, I-I mean your grace I-.”

“Sir please don’t-.” I say cutting him off speaking urgently, but the Witcher cuts me off.

“What are you on about Dandelion?”

“Saska Riannon Dorren, former Queen of Temeria.” He says and I shut my eyes tight before opening them back up.

_So much for staying incognito.  How the hell did he recognize me? He doesn ’t seem that old._

I glance at Regis who’s jaw has slightly dropped, still cleaning the wound as the Witcher Geralt begins to speak. “I thought you looked vaguely familiar your gra-.”

“Saska. Please, I am not Queen anymore.”

I say hoping to the Gods that they won’t continue to act like this around me. The dwarf speaks up from the other side of me. “Don’t believe I’ve ever been in the presence of royalty before.” I turn back to Regis who is looking directly into my eyes.

“How did they do this to your leg my dear? It’s gastly.”

“Threw me into a pile of boulders, one of them cut my leg open.” I explain wondering one thing.

_A vampire around blood… wait. Wasn’t he the one with the addiciton? Yeah, yeah of course he was! He seems pretty calm though. I should remember to ask him about it later._

I turn my head looking at the Witcher. “We need to find Ciri. As soon as possible.”

“What do they want with her exactly?” The Witcher asks.

“For her blood, our blood. We as children of alder have the potential to save or destroy the world. If you believe in destiny, we are meant to save the elven race. The Wild Hunt wants destruction, of this world and every other world in existence.” I explain looking down at my leg and Regis before looking back up at the bard. “You recognized me, how.”

The bard kneels beside me as Regis continues to clean and suture the gash on my leg. “Stories, paintings, hell even a few ballads performed by other bards. Every single description I’ve heard of you is near exact my lady. I did  also see your portrait in the Temerian throne room while I was performing for the current King at a feast he was holding,” I nod once, “My lady, there are, rumors, well, more than rumors.” He says in a more serious tone.

“I assume I know what you will say but go on.”

“They said you went insane, absolutely mad. You definitely do not look or sound like you are insane.”

I look down at the gash in my leg, almost sewn shut when Regis stops his work, meeting my gaze with sadness and worry in his eyes. I wave my hand over the gash, healing the wound, but leaving a scar. Regis watches my leg, then begins placing the leftover thread back into his bag, still keeping both eyes to mine. “I can assure you I am not insane.” The bard seems to go on and on about how he knew it and how he believed the rumors to be false. Regis and I seem to communicate through our gaze, however I can see a smidge of understanding.

“Geralt,” Regis begins, stopping the bard from talking, “May I inquire if it is alright to add one more to the party? You have my word she shall not be a burden-.”

“Was waiting for you to ask. One more can’t hurt, besides, I have a feeling she can help us find Ciri.” The Witcher Geralt says looking down at me.

“Splendid.” Regis says standing up, offering me a hand. I take it as he helps me to my feet. “The pain may come back but should not be as prevalent, however it may not seeing as though I am unfamiliar with your talents my dear.”

We begin preparing the fire in the middle of the camp as it soon becomes night. Regis hands me some thread and a needle as I sit back down to sew up my pant leg, humming a song to myself. It takes me only a short time to sew it up, handing the leftover thread and needle back to him.

“Saska!” I turn my head as Dandelion smiles wide, looking at me. “Don’t think I can’t hear you hum from over there! I have only heard of your beautiful voice!”

“You can sing? My my, I had no idea…” Regis says a smile appearing slowly on his face. I nod my head and decide to join the group, sitting down beside the bard as he holds his lute in his lap. “Can you play as well my dear?”

“Yes I-.” Dandelion practically throws his lute into my lap.

“Play us something! Please your gr- I mean Saska. Sorry, I’ll get used to that eventually.” I smile softly looking down at the lute thinking about what I can possibly play them.

_Should I play that one for them? No no, too revealing… ah, I know._

I begin tuning the lute to the right pitch before beginning to strum lightly as the group goes silent.

 _“There is a house in New Orleans_  
_They call the Rising Sun_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
_And God I know I'm one_

 _My mother was a tailor_  
_She sewed my new blue jeans_  
_My father was a gamblin' man_  
_Down in New Orleans_

 _And the only thing a gambler needs_  
_Is a suitcase and a trunk_  
_And the only time he's satisfied_  
_Is when he's all  a drunk_

 _So  mother s  tell your children_  
_Not to do what I have done_  
_Spend your lives in sin and misery_  
_In the House of the Rising Sun.”_

I stop playing, Dandelion and Zoltan clapping away as Regis looks on, eyebrows raised and Geralt sits practically unphased as I hand the lute back. “Bravo, simply marvelous! Is there any background to that? I am not sure of any place that is called __New Orleans__.” Dandelion asks me.

“It was a place in one dimension I stayed in for a few months. It’s about a family, surname was Jackson. Interesting little group.”

“We will have to play together! I never have someone to sing and play along, normally it’s just Geralt and he’s a stick in the mud-.”

“Dandelion.” Geralt says a little too sternly which makes us all chuckle.

“But that’s enough excitement for one day for me, I’m hitting the hay.”

“Me too.” Dandelion and Zoltan go to their respective bedrolls leaving Geralt, Regis and I. Regis stands from the log he was sitting on.

“Geralt would you mind taking watch tonight? I wish to catch up with a dear old friend of mine.”

“Sure, was going to suggest it anyway.”

“Thank you. Come my dear,” he says extending an arm to me as I stand, “let us take a leisurely walk through the forest and discuss fond memories. It has been quite a long time.” I smile and take his arm as we walk away from the campsite.

“It definitely has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read this over and over again but if you find any errors feel free to let me know. :)
> 
> Also I think I may add any music inspiration in the notes for each chapter *shrug* still not sure yet.  
> rosenazair on tumblr brought up the fact that I do listen to music while I write, and it seems like certain songs spark something while I write.  
> I can't remember any songs for this one other than House of the Rising Sun, which the original is here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sB3Fjw3Uvc


	2. What Have You Been Up To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a recap of what happened to Saska and Regis while they weren't together. "Snapshots in Time" of course did show a little bit of this.  
> As always a dash is a jump in time and a line is a change in POV.

SASKA POV

“You seem, different Regis.”

“I surely hope that is indeed a good thing.”

“Oh yea yea! Definitely good! Just, more… what’s the word… put together?”

“Like a morally sound upstanding citizen?”

“Yea.” I say smiling.

He smiles wide, this time showing his teeth to me which throws me off. He’s never bared his teeth in a smile to me before, not that I remember anyway. “Well my dear, that is exactly what I was hoping. I am glad you think so. I have been working on my demeanor and such for, well centuries- I am terribly sorry, but is there something on my face?”

“Not at all, just, never saw your teeth before.”

He immediately covers his mouth with his free hand. “Oh my mistake, someone is liable to see.”

“Well, unless the others don’t know, I don’t necessarily mind it.” I say smiling up at him as he moves his hand, smiling down at me. “They, know. Right?”

“Oh yes yes, of course they do. Geralt originally held a sword to my neck when he found out, but the minute he called me friend, well, like you. I thank you for that time long ago, for trusting me.”

“It’s really no problem at all Regis, not to change the-.”

“Subject but go on.” he cuts me off smiling.

_Okay, that will get annoying after a while._

“How has your um, addiction been going?” I ask and he stops in his tracks, letting my arm fall to my side. The smile he had on his face immediately disappears. “Sorry, touchy subject-.”

“It is, most certainly alright. Sit, it will be a long story.” he says as we both take a seat down on  adjacent stumps. Placing his hands on his knees, he begins, “After our separation, I was good for a while, but then I relapsed. Over and over and over again. One night, I had offered to fetch more blood for the lads. I may have, miscalculated how far this woman was, so I crash landed into a building. Well, the villagers did not care for that very much as you can tell. They gathered all the holy water, silver weapons and stakes they could find. They believed me dead, believed they had __slain the beast__ _ _.__ So they buried me, nice people for that. In that grave I spent fifty years regenerating, deciding to think about my actions. It was during that time that I promised myself I would not partake in drinking blood ever again.”

We both stay quiet for a while as we walk back to camp. He sits down on a small stump as I lean against a tree in front of him speaking up.

“Hey Regis?”

“Yes my dear, is there something you wish to ask of me?” I nod my head as I meet his gaze. He smiles softly. “Go on then. Ask away.”

I lean my back against a nearby tree. “I am still unsure about vampiric customs, but, did you ever, marry, or I guess mate? Have children?” His face seems to twist a little, losing his smile and in a moment a small grin appears on his face. “Just curious is all.”

“Oh it is no problem. No children, however I did have a mate. One particular woman was my absolute everything. Gods she was, absolutely incredible.” He explains the woman, and the more he speaks of her, the bigger the smile. “But it just hadn’t worked out. No harm no foul may I say, we just had differing views on what we wanted. But enough about me, I absolutely need to know how in the world you ended up marrying a King!”

I cross my arms in front of my chest looking down over at him. “I either had to marry Avallac’h, keeping the elder blood in the elven race, or marry a King with the ability to protect me to keep the elder blood alive. I had a choice.”

“It is quite interesting to me that you chose someone you did not know. Would you ever take that decision back?”

“Well, I could but that would royally screw up our timeline, cause a rip in time itself, not fun.” I say smiling softly to lighten up the mood a little bit.

“I do not even want to ask how that even works, but fair enough. I would assume you had children? It would be quite a shock if a King did not have children to inherit the throne.” He asks as I sit down on a nearby tree stump.

“Yes, twins actually. Fiona and Amavet. There was a third child I did adopt, however we never told my husband that the child was his, but not mine. She was found at the gates of the castle, so I took her in. Wrote the King a letter explaining I had given birth to triplets. He believed it.”

His face still holds a shocked look. “My that is, quite the predicament. Dandelion said something earlier, that you went insane. Is, that true?” He asks sadness in his eyes. “You most certainly seem mentally stable.”

“Perceptive as ever… well, it’s, complicated.”  I say leaning my arms on my legs looking at the ground. “My oldest child Fiona came to me one day, saying her and the other two children knew of my journal, knew that I did not love their father. They knew everything I had been keeping hidden. She told me of a plan that could allow me to leave. Fake insanity and he basically let me go.”

“And what happened to your children? Are the ones who inherited the elder blood still alive?”

I take in a breath before continuing. “Adela died of the plague at 17 helping victims of the plague. She died doing what she loved, saving people. Amavet died of murder at age 18. I still am unsure as to why. And Fiona died at 93 of old age. I was able to see Fiona only once. For only a few minutes.”

Regis seems speechless. “I am truly sorry for what you have gone through. No one should have to see their own children pass before they do. Now comes another question. One that has been roaming through my brain. Did you do this just to please Avallac’h?”

I look away from him, staring at the ground beside us. “Well, he kept saying it was my destiny, that I had the responsibility of keeping the elder blood alive-.”

“Saska I have not asked what Avallac’h wanted.” Regis says quite plainly. I look back over at him and he has sit up straighter on the tree stump. “If I remember correctly, since it has been over two centuries and my mind may be misremembering things, your plan was to not bed a King.”

I sigh, leaning my shoulder against the tree, looking at Regis. “Yea. My plan, surprise surprise, was not to bed a King. Wasn’t to bed anyone really. I want…” I stand up away from the tree, taking a few steps forward. “I want to travel and have someone by my side. To have someone experience different places with.” I turn my head looking at him. “To have this shit over with for good and be able to relax a bit, ya know?”

“I think I can understand quite well.” Regis says smiling up at me. “My dear, do you believe Ciri will be the key, what we need to stop The Wild Hunt?”

“Possibly. Or the both of us. I know they are hunting her down because she is younger. Her powers are more unpredictable compared to mine. Either way, they are hunting her and I down and we need to find her before they do.” I explain as he looks to me in admiration.

“I certainly had never expected to be reunited like this, but I am glad we are back together. We can make up for lost time.”

“Of course, my vampire friend.”

He smiles wide, bearing his teeth once more. I smile as he motions to the rest of the camp. “Go on and sleep, you need it definitely more than I.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am quite sure.”

“Well, thank you, Regis. If you need anything-.”

“I shall wake you immediately. Sleep well.” I smile nodding to him before walking to the extra bedroll, lying down, face up to the sky, hands behind my head. I shut my eyes, allowing myself to drift off to sleep.

-

_Opening my eyes, I see the sun high in the sky. Man, I must have slept for a long time- wait… is that? I sit up, and see I am surrounded by floating islands, the waterfalls falling into the abyss. Looking around me, I see a figure off in the distance. The figure stands and as he looks over towards me, I realize it is Regis. He smiles and waves off in my direction as he walks around bending down, picking from different plants._

_I stand walking over towards him, seeing him in his pants and shirt, the top few buttons are unbuttoned, and a bag tied around his waist filled with herbs. “I see you are awake, I did not wish to wake you as you seemed so peaceful when asleep.”_

_I glance around our immediate area and have to wonder why my brain imagined me here, and with Regis of all people. I assume it’s because we have both been here together before. “My dear, are you alright?” He asks and I look at him as he stands up, standing right in front of me._

_“Yeah, yeah totally.” I say wanting to see where this dream goes. He grins at me._

_“You seem a tad bored, but I feel as though I have the perfect remedy, hold my bag for me?” He asks and I nod my head. Regis hands me the bag of herbs before jumping off the side of the island. My eyes go wide and I run to the edge of the land just as this huge winged creature flies straight up into the sky right in front of me._

_I stare straight up into the sky as it flies around before landing with a thud behind me. I turn around clutching Regis’s bag tightly as I take the creature in front of me._

_A large bat, larger than a human, much much larger. It’s fur is mostly black, graying in certain spots, and dark wings giving its body support on the ground. I look up at its face, and it leans down sniffing my face before touching it’s upturned nose to mine._

_I smile as I can see the kindness in it’s eyes. “Regis? What…?”_  
  
_This is… so weird and crazy!_

_“What are you waiting for? Hop on my friend.”_

* * *

I lean my arms on my knees, staring into the fire as I hear the flutter of wings becoming closer. Looking up, I see a raven flying down towards me so I extend an arm allowing it to land.

_“Yes my friend?”_

_“Bruxa, miles off, close enough though.”_

_“A bruxa? Hmm, that is a bit random but I will watch out closely. Thank you my winged friend.”_

The raven flies off into the night, no doubt joining the others somewhere. I look around the area, seeing and smelling no change for now. I turn my attention to the four sleeping around the fire. I stand walking over to the fire and I kneel down, moving a few of the smoldering logs around it, keeping the fire burning. I catch something move out of the corner of my eye move so I look to see Saska turn over in her sleep, facing the fire. Her hair moves, just slight enough to show her ear.

_Ah yes, I had completely forgotten that._

I watch her sleep for a moment before standing, walking over then sitting down close by her. Leaning back gives me better view of the scarring. The way the ear has healed, it is obvious it was two separate cuts. One being about half way down her ear, then one cut closer to where the ear meets the rest of her head.

_It is interesting that she can heal herself, but cannot get rid of or prevent scarred tissue. It is 1268, you would think that some mage or sorcerer would have figured it out by now._

In her sleep, a small smile appears on her face.

_I wonder what she is dreaming about._


	3. Dandelion, Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one does break the canon a little, but a few things that happen do reference events in the lore, just the years may be a bit off.  
> There is a song that Dandelion sings that is "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk). I don't necessarily listen to the genre but I think it fits a bit. :)  
> Enjoy!

SASKA POV

I wake the following day as the others wake. As we pack up the camp,I cannot get my dream out of my mind. I glance occasionally at Regis, beginning to wonder what he looks like in his bat form. Extinguishing the campfire, loading up Geralt’s horse Roach, we continue off on the path. I look to Geralt who is sitting up on his horse. “Where were you guys headed off to?”

“I planned on Toussaint-.”

“Wait, Toussaint?” Dandelion asks, worry in his voice. “I uh-.”

“Dandelion what the fuck did you do.”

“I may or may not have been banned for life by the Duchess-.”

“Dandelion!”

“Listen Geralt you should not be surprised at this point.”

I look to my right at the bard and he looks back at me. “Pissed off the duchess?” I ask him and he looks over at me.

“Well, we had been seeing each other for a while, and her fiance hadn’t appreciated it very much. I kept visiting her anyway, I couldn’t stay away.” I look over at Geralt and all he does is sigh. Zoltan walks up beside me and begins talking.

“Wherever we go, I could use a strong drink travelin’ with you bastards- ah my bad Saska. Not too often we have a woman travelin’ with us.”

“None taken.”

“Well, since Dandelion has been banned from an entire country, then we’ll avoid it. Saska,” Geralt says and I turn my head looking up at him sat on top his horse, “You said you were looking for Ciri as well.”

“Yes, I did.”

“We need to keep an eye out for any leads. They took my Yennefer…” He says, pain floods his eyes. “They won’t take anyone else away from me.” I watch his expression on his face twist and turn from pain to sadness, back to his normal emotionless self.

_Interesting, I had come to believe Witchers lacked any emotion at all._

“We’ll get her back. I promise you Geralt.”

We continue walking until we reach a small stream in the forest. I take in my surroundings when Geralt mentions something quite interesting. “It is too quiet… no birds. No animals.” I listen more closely when I hear something whizz pass my head and hit something beside me.

I turn my head and behind me I see an arrow sticking out of Regis’s chest. As Regis just looks down at it, Geralt hops off his horse and pushes everyone down behind some rocks and logs as I grab onto Regis’s arm pulling him down with me. “Regis are you okay?” I ask in a bit of a panic.

“Just an arrow. Like a little prick of the finger.” He says as he looks down at it pulling it out like it’s nothing. We all look at him completely surprised and he looks at us. “What.”

“Who goes there!” Someone yells from beyond the creek, but is unseen. Geralt speaks up.

“We only want to pass through. We want no trouble!”

“Sure you don’t! Fucking d’hoine.”

_D’hoine, one of my kind perhaps. Maybe I can reason with him._

I turn whispering to Geralt. “Geralt allow me. I may be able to reason with him.”

“Seriously? You?” I point to my exposed ear showing it is pointed. “Right… go on.” I nod my head.

Raising my arms up, I stand slowly and see an arrow pointed right at me from behind a tree. “Ceadmil, ceadmil.” I say as calmly as possible. From here I can see the arrow slowly point down towards the ground.

“Ceadmil.” the mysterious man says as he pops out from behind the tree trunk, showing him standing on a large branch. “You know our native tongue, and it appears you are one of us. What’s your business in these woods sister.”

I take a breath, letting my arms down. “We wish to pass through. I am traveling with an old friend of mine, along with his friends. We do not wish to attack. Only to pass through brother.”

* * *

_I will assume that he is indeed not her brother, but calling someone brother and sister for elves is more like a greeting than anything else._

The man seems to contemplate before moving out of her way. “I will always allow passage for my own kind.” He says extending a hand and she takes it in hers stepping over the stream, looking back at us indicating to come out. “I, apologize for shooting your friend, but it does seem like he is alright.”

I speak up. “I will be fine, I have certainly had worse.”

She leads the way through the forest as the man climbs back up into the tree. The further we go in, the more elves we come across who only stare, occasionally greeting Saska which, out of respect, greets them back with the word __ceadmil__.  She walks over and continues beside me.

“Are you really alright?” she asks me, worry in her voice.

“You worry far too much my dear. Look, I’m fine, it was only one arrow. Now, I can assume that was indeed not your brother.”

She shakes her head no. “No, it is just a custom to say between elves.” She glances around the forest at the other elves. “I believe this is a band of scoia’tael.”

“Scoia’tael?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard of them. They’re fighting against discrimination against non-humans. Good intentions but terrible execution.”

“I am assuming that is why I had an arrow shot directly into my chest cavity?” I ask and she shakes her head. “Noted.”

We continue along and in a few minutes, are out of the forest. Geralt looks to Saska asking her, “How the hell did you manage that? The scoia’tael are testy whenever I have to deal with them.”

“I’m an elf. They’ll believe me before any of you, well maybe Zoltan too. Humans aren’t the best in their book, but I can understand why.” She explains. Glancing at my chest she continues, “You sure-?”

“Yes my dear. You seem more shaken up than I.”

“To be fair,” Dandelion begins looking at me, “You were shot in the chest. If that happened to anyone else that could’ve been deadly. Since you don’t necessarily look like a vampire, I know I forget sometimes. I bet everyone else does every now and then.” Dandelion looks to Geralt who has taken a bit of a lead in front. “How much longer until the next village Geralt? Do you know?”

“Maybe an hour or so. We should reach the next settlement soon.

-

We reach the town in about an hour like Geralt said. The pathways are busy with people, guards located on the main path every now and then. We set up camp away from the town for now, keeping away from the locals as to not worry them of our presence. I begin to set up camp along with Geralt when I hear Saska and Dandelion speak from behind me.

“You seem quite content m’ lady.” Dandelion says in a more than suggestive tone.

“I am. It’s a nice day, and I’m in good company. It’s nice traveling with other people for a change.”

“Do you travel alone often?” He asks as I hear him strum quietly on his lute.

“I do. I traveled with another of my kind for a while but, we had some differences.” She explains and I cannot help but think about our conversation from the other night. “That sounds lovely.”

“Why thank you! It’s a little thing I’ve been working on, a love ballad. Would you care to hear?”

“I’d love to!” She says excitedly as he begins strumming louder.

_“Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_   
_Her hair falls perfectly without her trying_   
_She's so beautiful and I’ll tell her everyday”_

I turn my head around and see him leaning against a tree, playing to her as she stands pretty close to him with her arms across her chest. She smiles mainly watching his fingers pluck at the strings.

_”I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_   
_And it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_   
_But every time she’ll ask me "Do I look okay?"_   
_I say”_

Geralt stands beside me, watching the two with me.

_“When I see your face_   
_There's not a thing that I would change_   
_'Cause you're amazing_   
_Just the way you are.”_

I feel this strange feeling build inside me. Like it is telling me that I want to be in Dandelion’s shoes, which confuses me.

“It’s called jealousy my vampire friend.” I hear Geralt say beside me. “I can practically smell it coming off of you.”

_Jealousy, am I seriously jealous? Of what? Of Dandelion being in her company?_

_”And when you smile_   
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_   
_'Cause girl you're amazing_   
_Just the way you are”_

I cannot hear them speak, I only watch how she reacts to his advances. I watch her body language, and she isn’t exactly loving the attention he is giving her. Shaking her head, she begins to speak back to him and his face changes from being his normal giddy self to a more serious look. In a moment, he regains his smile and joining Zoltan a few paces away. Saska watches him as she leans her back against a tree. Placing a foot on the tree behind her, she crosses her arms in front of her and meets my gaze.

I walk up to her, and stand beside her. “Did you hear any of that?” she asks me and I slightly shrug.

“Not everything, just him singing to you which intrigues the hell out of me my friend. Care to explain?” She sighs, a small smile appearing on her face.

“He, I suppose, liked the way I looked and felt the need to ask if I cared to spend a night with him. Had to let him down gently is all.”

I cannot help but chuckle. “Ah, I see.” I say looking over the area, seeing some plants and herbs off in the distance. “Oh is that some celandine? I could always use a little more. Care to join?”

“Sure.” she says following me away from camp and in a minute we make it to the few plants growing. Kneeling down, I begin picking the flowers off their stems. “So you pick your own herbs?” she asks me.

“When I can and the opportunity arises. I am not opposed to buying from an herbalist shop however. Not in the slightest. Sometimes you just have terrible luck in your location and how often you come across wild growing herbs.” I place what I had gathered in my bag as I stand back up seeing her leaning against a nearby tree watching me.

She seems lost in her thoughts, looking between me and the plants. I try and get her attention by moving slightly, but it seems like she is daydreaming. “Saska?”

She stands up straighter looking back at me, her face obtaining a light pink color. “Sorry, I was uh… thinking is all.”

“Ah, that is alright my friend, I was just worried something was troubling you.”

“Nothing troubling. You just… you just umm,” she begins speaking incredibly softly, “reminded me of Adela is all.” she shakes her head slightly taking a deep breath. “As a young child she always loved picking herbs with the healers in the court.” She looks off into the distance shutting her eyes for only a moment before opening them again, still looking away from me. I watch her, the wind blowing a few strands of her hair. From hear I can hear how unsteady her heartbeat is.

_How can someone look so troubled, yet beautiful at the same time?_   
_Wait… beautiful?_   
_Hm, that was an intriguing thought._

“We, don’t need to go back to camp immediately.” I say and she glances at me, her breathing steadying slightly. “If you need some time that is.”

“It’s alright. I’m alright.” Saska says to me. I raise an eyebrow, still hearing how fast her heart is beating. “Really. I’m fine.” she says beginning to slowly walk back to camp and I follow beside her.

We stay out of the town for the day and as it reaches night time, Saska offers to take watch which we all graciously accept. I, instead of sleeping, take a stroll around the area, not forgetting about the information about the bruxa my friend had informed me of.


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter does have some pretty intense violence in it. I may be exaggerating it but I just want to make sure just in case any of you guys aren't about violence or anything like that.  
> Enjoy!

SASKA POV

I stay awake through the night, adding logs and sticks to the fire occasionally. Looking up at the sky, I see a flock of ravens land in a nearby tree but I look past them up at the stars daydreaming a bit which is the last thing I need to be doing right now.

_Regis seems so worried about me. I mean it isn’t entirely unwelcome._  
_It certainly is nice to see him again._

I hear a disturbance in the bushes and trees off in the distance which makes me break out of my daydream. With everyone fast asleep, I slowly stand, lightly stepping towards the noise. After a few minutes, I make it to a small clearing, a building reduced to rubble and rock in front of me.

All I hear are birds chirping.  
Crows, magpies, pigeons  
  
_That’s odd, different birds in one spot._

Everything goes quiet for only a moment before a force of pure strength sends me flying back into the rubble of a destroyed building, my back landing directly on a large boulder. I try to push whatever it is back but am unable to, my talents seemingly gone in an instant. The being grabs me and tosses me across the clearing sending me into an oak tree, leaving me dazed from the pain coursing through my body. I am able to support myself on my hands and knees to look up at the beast.

It is a tall, lanky, and a completely naked woman. Her eyes are pure white, fangs exposed to the air.

She hisses before picking me up in her claws slamming me back down into the ground. She rests her claws on my shoulder, slashing towards my breast. With the amount of strength I have left, I scream, as loud as possible. One, from the amount of pain I am in, and to alert anyone close by, preferably my traveling companions. I try and stand, trying with all my might to fight back but she is clearly stronger than I am.

This goes on for a short time more, her picking me up, slamming me down, like she is playing with a rag doll. I am able to summon a force field, but I cannot manage it for more than a second. Still I am able to protect myself from some of the blows.

She momentarily disappears but then, the sound of shattering glass fills my ears. The bruxa appears from thin air, looking like she is covered in jewels with the way she is shining. We both turn our heads, Geralt charging towards us sword in hand.

My eyes track a cloud traveling inhumanely quick along the ground. I begin to crawl away before hands grab me, turning me back over leaning me up against a tree.

“Saska it’s just me- ah bugger,” It's Regis. He turns towards Geralt and the bruxa, the pair circling one another. “Leave, now!” Regis exclaims in a booming voice. She snarls at him, sizing him up with her shoulders. He stands over me staring her down, a look of dominance in his eyes. His claws begin to extend slowly and in a second flat, she is gone, the air peaceful once more. His claws retract as he immediately kneels down in front of me opening his satchel. “You should have awoken me my dear, but no matter that now.”

I move my hand to the slash marks over my shoulder and collarbone and focus as hard as possible but to no avail. I am unable to heal myself. At this point, I begin to panic, knowing that the blood that is across the entire clearing is all mine.

I try again.

Nothing.

“Why is it not…” I look up at Regis who is watching me intently. “Regis, I can’t-.”

“Shhh, try and stay calm.” He whispers before running one finger over one of the cuts which makes me cringe slightly. He brings the finger up to his lips hesitantly, before licking the drops of blood off of it.

_Umm, what the hell is he doing?!_

I watch him, my eyes going wide as I see his eyes shut tight before reopening them. “Good news is she did not secrete her venom-.”

“Regis.”

“She did however manage to block your core, your energy-.”

“Regis why did you do that.” I say getting louder as he rummages through his bag before taking out a small vial, opening it up. Grabbing his hand to stop him he looks at me, his eyes beginning to darken. “Regis why did you do that.” I say with urgency.

“To help you.” He says removing my had before dripping the liquid over the cuts. I clench my fists my body seizing up from the pain. I can hear his voice becoming lower in register. “The pain should subside.” He says and a moment later, it does. “The mix calms the nerves and muscles, it also has magical healing properties. Go on and try to use your spell. It should either work immediately, or in a minute or so.” I hover my hand over my shoulder once more before the energy whips around my hand, healing the cuts, but leaving claw mark scars across my collarbone.

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank the Gods…” I say and as I look back up to Regis, his eyes have become completely black, the veins under his skin becoming a deep red, seemingly ready to pop. “Are you-?”

“My heartbeat. It's quickening.” He says simply as he sits back on his heels, staring down at his hands. “I'm warming up, almost… burning, perhaps…?”

_His heartbeat is what now… he’s... what?!_

“Regis,” Geralt says, walking towards the two of us, sword still in hand, “What’s going on.”

“Do not worry Geralt, I am in control of my faculties. This is just a strange feeling that should pass soon.” He looks back at me and obviously can tell my nervousness. “Let us go back to camp. We shall rest there.”

As he begins to stand, his body jerks away from me as he lets out an ear piercing screech. There is something extremely inhuman about his scream, making my ears ring. His body begins to fall but before it does, I send a beam of energy, catching him in mid air. I hold him there, Regis unable to hurt himself more. He convulses for another minute.

My head begins to spin but I try and push past it. “Saska what the fuck is happening to him!” Geralt exclaims still holding his sword.

“I don’t know Geralt I don’t know!” I yell looking at him, still holding Regis still.

“Can’t you do something!”

“Yea, I’m doing it now!”

I slowly stand, holding him until he stops completely, letting his feet touch the ground. Standing beside him, I release him and grab his shoulders to steady him. His eyes open back up, showing they are incredibly bloodshot. “Regis, fuck are you alright?” I ask looking him over, his face even paler, showing off his veins even more.

Regis begins to speak rather slowly compared to normal. “Well, it seemed my body had an adverse reaction to your blood. The chemical composition of your blood was in a way, well, felt like it was fighting mine, but I shall be alright. The most important thing-.”

“The most important thing is that you are alright.” I say quickly, feeling my head begin to spin, but I push through it, not wanting the two to see how bad off I am.

“I am-.”

“Bullshit. Don’t you dare try and say this was nothing,” I begin and I see him stay still, looking down at me listening, “Your veins looked and still look like they are ready to burst, your eyes became pure black, hell, Regis you convulsed!”

He seems quite surprised at my concern and appears a little speechless. “My, you are incredibly, concerned for my well being aren't you…” He says almost in a whisper. My vision becoming slightly blurry for a moment.

_Damn it Regis we need to go back to camp._

“Of course I am. Regis promise me-.”

“Saska listen, my heartbeat is slowing. It will be alright my friend. Here, take my hand,” he takes my hand in his, “do you feel it? My hand, practically boiling a moment ago is now cooling back to its original temperature,” he gently moves my fingers to his pulse point on his wrist, “my pulse,  it's slowing, slowly, but it is slowing. I will be alright, I promise you.” He says placing two fingers across the back of my hand managing a weak smile.

I can't help but feel that was an empty promise, that he doesn't know if he will be alright. “You really should have woken one of us up. What if that was something more dangerous? It could have been The Wild Hunt. Promise me that you won't go off on your own again, please?” I can't look into his eyes anymore, knowing that I cannot promise him that. “Saska-.”

“If there comes a time that I have an opportunity to defeat The Wild Hunt without putting you or anyone else in danger, I will not hesitate. I'm sorry…”

“Well… I suppose that it is fair… would you allow me, just this once to lean on your shoulder? Just in case? I have not felt this weak in an extremely long time.”

_Okay Saska, you can do it.  
_ _Just make it back to camp without fainting._

“Of course.” I say extending an arm for me. He wraps his arm around mine as Geralt comes to walk on the other side of him, sheathing his sword.

_This walk is going to feel like an eternity in my state._

We begin the trek back to camp and we reach it in a few minutes, Dandelion and Zoltan still fast asleep. Regis lets me go, steadying himself. “Thank you my dear, I believe that I am alright now. As alright as I will be of course.”

The adrenaline coursing through my body dissipates, and I truly begin to feel how bad off I really am. In that exact moment, my knees give out from underneath me, my mind becoming almost numb. Before I fall to the ground, a pair of arms wrap around me catching me almost immediately. “Saska, fuck.” The closeness of the voice makes me aware that it was Geralt who caught me. “Saska whats wrong.”

I feel a hand hold my chin lifting it up, seeing Regis stare directly into my eyes. “My friend, please, what is happening?” He asks, a slight bit of panic in his voice. I shut my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. I hear one more thing before I lose consciousness.

“Give her to me Geralt.”

* * *

I cradle her in my arms, opening her eyelids, before letting them shut. “Her eyes are not bloodshot, her wounds closed. She must’ve hit her head, possibly even her back. Bruxa can be quite ruthless when they want to be.”

“What’s going on?” I turn my head around and see Dandelion and Zoltan now awake.

“There was a bruxa who attacked Saska. We thought she was alright until she collapsed right here.” Geralt explains and he looks back to me, urgency in his eyes. “Can you do anything for her.”

I turn my gaze back to Saska, who’s laying, almost lifeless in front of me.

_There is one way I can mend this situation… but I am not willing to do that to her seeing at how our blood has already reacted to one other. I do not want that to happen to her._

“Allow her to rest, apply some herbs and a hot press to her head and maybe her back if there is any swelling. If her heartbeat drops I’m taking her into town.” I say looking down at her, taking one hand and rummaging in my satchel as Geralt lights the campfire for me.

Dandelion grabs a small blanket out of Roach’s saddle bag, rolling it up and placing it onto the ground so I can allow her to lay down. I fill the rubber container with water from my water skin, holding it over the fire.

When I feel it begin to warm up, I sit down beside her, placing it on her forehead where I can feel a slight bit of swelling. I can hear her heartbeat and can see her breathing steadily.

_Thump thump_  
_Thump thump  
_ _Thump thump_

“So how did you two meet anyway?” Geralt asks as he sits down beside us. Zoltan and Dandelion doing the same.

“It was, I believe year 1000? I cannot remember exact dates, but I do remember it was in the capitol of Nilfgaard,” I look down at her, not removing the hot press just yet, “saw her in a tavern and picked up on her scent when she walked past. She smelled… exotic for lack of a better word. This was when I was still very much addicted to blood.”

“I assume it didn’t go well?”

I shake my head no. “No, well not at first. I do not have much recollection of those nights but I do remember coming onto her. I apologized the following day, and just out of coincidence, helped her,” I manage a smile as I look down at her, “she was so incredibly kind even after I, basically threatened her life.”

“You saucy devil you,” Dandelion says and I look up at him as I hold the hot press back over the fire, “You are in love.”

“Excuse-.”

“No no no. Don’t you dare deny it. The way you are looking at her is way more than just friendship.” He says smiling incredibly wide. I am glad of my inability to blush at the moment. “Come on Regis, you-.”

“Ah leave ‘em be Dandelion. Whether he likes ‘er or not, doesn’t matter.” Zoltan says as Dandelion leans back against a tree. I place the press back onto her forehead and look down at her.

_Is what I am feeling actually love? No, it can’t be. Admiration, friendship at best. Although…_

“Can we do anything for ya Regis?” Zoltan asks and I shake my head no.

“Thank you for the offer, but no. We just have to wait and see what happens through the night and when she wakes up.” I say looking back down at her, listening to her heartbeat again.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so so so much for continuing to read my fic. It means the world to me, and as always, feedback and comments are always accepted. <3 (Man do I put her through so much crap)  
> And thank you to namesonboats for making me trully think about what would actually happen if a vampire drank elder blood way back in part one of my fic <3 you're the best.


	5. Heartbeats

REGIS POV

As I finish sewing the few tears in her top, Geralt returns to camp. “Find anything?” I ask him as he sits down close by.

“Two men close by to the clearing. Their throats completely ripped out, and a trail of blood going from the two to the clearing where she was attacked.”

“Bloodlust…” I say applying the hot press back to her forehead, the swelling almost down completely. “It has to be.”

“Then how were you able to get her to leave?”

“My age. She was a younger bruxa, meaning that with age and a threat, I could get her to leave. That doesn’t mean she won’t be back. I should write an account to what happened. Hopefully then, other vampires will know what happens if you attempt to drink elder blood. That way she could be somewhat safe.” I say looking down at her, still unconscious.

“Regis.”

“Hm?” I ask glancing over in his direction, my hand resting on her forehead.

“Do you?”

“I’m terribly sorry my friend, what exactly do you mean?” I ask him curiously. From here, I must be going crazy because it seems like a grin forms across his face.

“Her. Do you have feelings for her?”

I turn looking down at her before removing the hot press, setting it down on the ground. “I believe I need to shell out what she means to me before I go around telling everyone. I hope you understand. Now, help me flip her over. I want to make sure there is no swelling on her back.” I say removing her large belt that circles around her body, placing it on the ground.

Geralt walks over, kneeling on the other side of her, and we lift and turn her at the same time, laying her down, chest on the ground. I grab a small blanket, turning her head to the side to lay on it. Lifting her top slightly, I allow my hand to run along her back. Finding a tiny bit of swelling in the center of her back, I warm up the press again before sliding it between her skin and the undershirt.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

From here I notice Geralt look at Dandelion and Zoltan, both fast asleep. He looks back at me before looking down at Saska. “Will she be alright?”

“I do believe so. She is breathing normally, her heartbeat is normal, she does have the few swelled spots but as long as she wakes up she will be alright.” I tell him and he nods his head after I finish speaking.

“Good.” I watch him as he looks her over, a bit more protectively than I would imagine given that they have not spoken much since she has joined our traveling party.

“Geralt?”

“Yes?” He asks looking in my direction.

“Is something on your mind?” Geralt chuckles lightly before shaking his head.

“You always know… she, reminds me of Ciri.” He says looking back down at Saska.

“And that is why you have not talked much with her my friend?” Geralt nods his head once. “I see… what is so similar between the two? If you don’t mind me inquiring.”

“They have the same eye color. They also have the same hair color. Ciri’s is closer to white though. Saska has more elven features than Ciri but, it still isn’t enough to stop thinking about her.” I watch Geralt as looks away from Saska. “I can’t stop thinking of her. Or Yen.”

_He is trying to hide his emotions._  
_It most definitely is not working._

“If I can promise you one thing Geralt,” I begin and he looks up at me, “We are going to find them, if it is the last thing I do.”

“Thank you Regis.”

-

The sunrises soon enough, and I flip Saska over so she is lying on her back. Dandelion and Zoltan go into the town, exploring a bit while Geralt and I stay with her.

_She trusted me enough all those years ago, hell she trusts me now. She was so worried about me last night._

I look up as Geralt’s horse Roach walks slowly towards the two of us. Her head bows down, smelling Saska’s hair before looking to me. “She’s alright girl.” Geralt says, Roach turning her head towards him, before walking back a few feet directing her attention elsewhere. I turn my head, looking over at Geralt who meets my gaze. “Are you alright Regis? After last night?” He asks and I shake my head yes.

“Perfectly fine now. I must say, it was quite the experience to go through. I haven’t felt that weak in an extremely long time,” I can’t help but laugh a little, “I am certainly glad I had not drank from her all those years ago.”

I hear rustling beside me, which makes me look at Saska, who is tensing her face muscles, her fingers moving slightly before her eyes open up. She stares up at the sky for a moment before meeting my gaze. I sigh in relief. “Regis?” She asks in a whisper.

“I am, so incredibly grateful you are alright my dear.” I say and she goes to sit up so I move to give her back support. We look at one another and she smiles softly at me. “Do not go too quick, you’re still recovering.”

“Actually,” she says sitting up on her own, looking down at her body, “I feel alright. Weak, a little pain but alright.”

“How?” Geralt asks which makes me look over at him, then at her as she begins to explain. “You were attacked by a damn bruxa.”

“You know how you as a Witcher heal quicker? My body does something similar. I can heal wounds using my talents, and my body heals over time, slowly, but it still tries to.”

“Well I am not allowing you to move from this campsite for the rest of the day. Doctor’s orders.” I say managing to smile at her, which makes her softly smile back.

-

“Saska, you’re alright!” Dandelion exclaims as him and Zoltan walk up to us as the sun begins to lower in the sky. Dandelion runs over sitting beside her. “Feeling okay?”

“I am, thank you Dandelion.”

“We got some food. Figured everyone could use something especially you.” He hands her the package and she smiles thanking him. “It is not a problem- oh. I had almost forgotten! There is a festival tonight in town. It would do us all good to go down and have some fun.”

I smile. “What a splendid idea Dandelion! It will do all of us some good to unwind a little.” I say and look to Geralt who only sighs. “Come on Geralt, even you need to have fun once in a while.”

“Do we really-.”

“Yes. You have no choice.” I say which makes him reluctantly agree to joining us. Turning to Dandelion, I ask him, “What time does the festival start?”

“After sundown.”

“Great! Plenty of time to sit around and relax.”

* * *

I lean up against a nearby tree, overlooking a small pond close by the camp when I hear someone walk up beside me. “Saska? Could I talk to you?” Dandelion asks me. Turning my head, I look at him. “I wanted to apologize for the other day. If I made you feel uncomfortable with how direct I came onto you.

_Aw, that’s sweet of him._

“Well thank you Dandelion, I appreciate that.”

“Come back to the camp, have a drink with us before we head to the festival.” I nod my head, and follow him, sitting down beside Regis on one of the logs near the campfire. Dandelion leans forward as he sits down on a stump. “Now do I have a story for you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Give an Old Lady a Chance

SASKA POV

“Enough with the stories Dandelion, we ain't drunk enough yet.” Zoltan says as he whips out a bottle of alcohol popping it open. Dandelion grabs a few crudely made cups and passes one to Zoltan and Geralt before looking at me. “What's your poison Saska?”

“Wine, but I will drink pretty much anything as long as it’s good.”

“Well,” he says filling the cup he has, passing it to me, “can't guarantee it's good but it's decent.” Grabbing the cup, I take a sip.

“Not too bad.” I take another sip and Dandelion begins to go into one of his tales again but I can't help but notice Regis without a drink in his hand. I move closer to him and he looks at me smiling. “Not drinking?”

“No, as you well know I used to. However I have found that drinking blood and drinking any alcohol has the same effects on the body, therefore, I do not drink. However, that does not stop me from distilling my own.”

“You distill? That's pretty cool Regis. But how do you know what it tastes like?”

“I ask my friends to taste test for me, that allows me to get a wide range of opinions and what people like. Like take our group for example. Geralt likes, well he'll drink anything really. Zoltan likes more of a punch when it hits the throat, while Dandelion likes fruitier alcohol. There have been plenty of times I have given my distillate as gifts, tailor made for the person receiving it.” He smiles at me warmly. “And I do hope once we have a moment of calm in this world, that you could join me back at my home and taste it. I feel as though you'd like the one distillate I make.”

“I'd love to Regis! Once this blows over.” I say taking a long sip of my drink as Regis turns his head over towards the town, which is lit up by lanterns.

“Lads, I believe the festival may be starting judging by the lights and music.”

I turn my head and see the lights he is talking about. Regis stands as Zoltan and Dandelion follow suit. “Definitely. Come on Geralt! There is no way we are leaving you back here.” Dandelion says dragging Geralt off towards the town as Zoltan follows.

Beginning to stand slowly, Regis helps me up, holding onto my arm to steady me. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Witcher be dragged along by a bard.”

“And you probably will not ever get to witness such a thing after this. They are such good friends. There are plenty of things Dandelion has done that would make any friendship cease to exist, but, it hasn’t with the two of them. I still cannot fathom why.” We arrive in town. Lanterns illuminate the area as music is played, food laid out on tables. I make sure my cloaks hood is pulled forward more to mask my face, just in case. I can see Regis look at me a little upset but understanding as he walks along with me. “Are you feeling alright? If you feel any discomfort or pain at all we can go back to the camp.”

“A little pain, but I’ll be alright.” I say looking at him past my hood, shooting him a soft smile. I take in my surroundings as I feel a hand graze against mine. I look towards Regis who suddenly looks to the left and see a little girl run up to us, and who I assume are her parents standing watching her close by. Looking down at her I smile. “Well don’t you look cute in that dress!” I kneel down and she holds out a crown of flowers towards me.

“Are you taken ma’am?” I shake my head no. “Then you must wear the flowers! It’s tradition at every harvest!” I take the flowers from her and smile at her.

“These are quite beautiful but I can’t-.”

“Pweeeaaaase?”

_I’ll have to push my hood off… but by the Gods is she cute._

“Well, alright. Thank you child.” I say and the girl smiles wide and runs back towards the two adults and they walk away. Looking down at the flowers I hear Regis speak.

“She was quite persuasive.”

“Definitely.” My hand reaches the edge of my hood before slowly and hesitantly pushes it back off my face.

_C’mon Saska. You’re 343 years old. It’s about time to stop being so hidden. What are the odds anyone here would know of me?_

I let the cloak fall sitting on my shoulders as I place the crown over my hair and decide to let my hair out of the braid. I fix it looking at my reflection on the buildings window, making sure my ear is covered. This makes me notice the lack of someones reflection beside me. Looking at Regis he looks down at me as I begin to redo my braid, but he reaches out, touching my hand making me stop. “I have not yet seen your hair completely down. It’s… quite pretty if I may say so. You should keep it down.” He says smiling before nudging my shoulder, “Since you are not taken. Who knows, maybe you will find your prince charming.”

I roll my eyes smiling back as we walk into town more. “Oh yes. Because that’s what I want.” I respond sarcastically.

The rest of the night is actually, really fun. We eat and drink with the others, and most of the time, Regis and I stay off to the side of all the commotion. We talk for what seems likes hours before Zoltan finds us. “There you two are! If ya don’t see us, well, I think it’s pretty obvious what we’re gettin’ up to.”

_Damn they work quick, but it probably makes things easier when everyone including them are drunk._

“Have fun my friend. We will reconvene tomorrow.” Regis says as Zoltan walks off into the crowd of people. I lounge back as Regis leans his back against the tree behind us. “Such a lovely night. A cool and gentle breeze always feels great.”

“I thought your kind wasn't affected by the temperature.”

“You are correct in thinking this, however we do have our preferences just like anyone else.” Regis explains looking down at me. “Do you have a preference?”

“Definitely cooler weather. Not overly hot, not overly cold is perfect for me.” I say sitting back up, crossing my legs over one another as we hear someone shout from close by.

“The harvest dance will now begin! All non-taken people make their way to the courtyard!” Regis raises his eyebrow looking down at me with a smile on his face.

“Looks like that is your cue.”

“Oh no no no. I am not going alone. If you have completely lost your memory, you aren’t taken either.” I say standing up placing my hands on my hips.

He chuckles lightly. “And if you have suddenly become blind, I am quite old. Who is going to be into older men? And can you __please__  not stand so quickly? I do not wish for you to cause yourself anymore pain.”

I extend a hand to him which makes him look at it. “I appreciate the concern but I’m fine. You’d be surprised with how many people are into older men. C’mon, old man. Let me walk you, you’re liable to break a hip.” Regis stands, letting go of the strap of his bag, taking my hand in his.

“Ah, I see you have a sense of humor now.

* * *

We make it to the courtyard as a bard begins playing a song. People begin going up to others, walking them into the center, dancing with them. Saska looks around and seems to contemplate something in her head before standing directly in front of me, extending a hand out towards me. “Care to dance with an old lady?” This catches me by surprise as I slowly raise my hand, placing it in hers. I can feel just how warm her hand is, how alive she feels. “My, this was certainly unexpected Saska. May I ask why me?”

“No one else here is old enough for my liking.” she says, her cheeks turning a bright pink color as she leads me out into the crowd. We make it to the center and I bring our connected hands up beside us as I wrap my other arm around her waist, still leaving a bit of room in between us. For the first time in centuries, I can feel my heartbeat quicken, slightly, but still quicken nonetheless. The flames flickering from the light posts illuminate her face, casting the most beautiful shadows and highlighting her bright green eyes. Her heartbeat quickens as we sway from side to side. The intoxicating sound ringing in my ears.  
  
_Thump thump_  
_Thump thump_  
_Thump thump_

“You have definitely caught me by surprise my friend.”

“Caught you by surprise? I succeeded then.” She says smiling softly up at me.

“Oh so you planned this?” I say as we sway back and forth looking at each other. She smiles, shaking her head no.

“Quite the contrary. Didn’t plan any of this, just… just wanted to dance with someone is all.” She says her eyes darting their gaze around my face. I am able to catch some nervousness in her voice.

 _Why is she so nervous?_  
_Is it because of me?_  
__  
”And like I said,” she continues, “No one else is old enough.” All we do is sway back and forth to the music, staring into one anothers eyes. “And thank you. For last night, and earlier.”

_She accepts me for who I am._  
_For who I was.  
_ _Hell, she witnessed first hand who I was._

_Is this love? That I am unsure of._  
_Wanting? Companionship? Most definitely._

“Hello? Anyone in there?” I am broken out of my thoughts as she speaks lightly. “The crowd is dissipating so we should get back to camp. Just so no one sees your lack of… ya know.” she says and I glance down at the ground, seeing only her shadow between us. 

We exit the courtyard and eventually, the town and reach our small camp. She grabs some sticks throwing them in the small pit in the center as she slides two rocks together until a spark ignites the sticks. I throw some more into the pile, the fire growing.

She removes the flowers from her head looking at them for a moment before walking over to Geralt’s horse Roach, placing it on top of her head. Roach whinnies, bucking her head back and forth excitedly, then rubbing her face against Saska’s shoulder. Saska laughs a little, petting her face.

“Roach seems to really like you.”

“Of course she likes me! For once she has another lady around her instead of a group of men.” Saska says petting Roach’s face. “You think Geralt will keep the flower crown on her?”

“Oh absolutely not.” I chuckle lightly.

“Speaking of Geralt,” she begins and immediately her face changes to a more serious expression as she turns her head to look at me, “Do you know why Geralt doesn’t really talk to me? I figured of all people you would know.”

“You have done nothing wrong my dear. Truth be told, Geralt and I have talked about his relationship with you just the other night.” This seems to peak her interest. “You have done nothing wrong, just remind him of Ciri.”

“Ciri? Ah… so they were close? That’s what I figured anyway.”

“Oh definitely. I have never seen him so concerned for anyone, well besides his Yennefer anyway. But you have done absolutely nothing wrong my friend.”

“That’s good at least.” She says turning her attention back to Roach. I smile watching her as I sit down on the ground as she continues to pet the mares face. Saska then shuts her eyes, leaning her forehead against the horse’s face, a small smile settling on her face. After a minute, she speaks up again. “I had the best horse while in Temeria.”

_Unexpected, but I guess I should try and learn as much as possible when she brings her past up._

“Did you now. A stallion or mare?”

“Mare. Her name was…” she chuckles to herself, “her name was Cinnamon Roll. Fiona had named her. Or as Amavet called her, __cimmamom roll__. He always had trouble with saying his n’s for some reason.” As she continues to speak of the horse, she looks over Roach. “She was all black, a long mane that the children would braid it, in fact, she would sit there for as long as the children were around her. Such a good horse…” she trails off and after a second, she leans away from Roach and as she turns to look at me, I can see her face twist in slight pain.

“Here my friend,sit.” I say patting the ground beside me. Saska walks over to me, slowly sitting down beside me on the ground. “Where does it hurt?”

“My lower back. It isn’t bad, it was just sudden that’s all.”

“Do you mind undoing your belt?” I ask grabbing the pouch of water out of bag, holding it over the campfire. “Then we can lift the bottom of your top so I can hold it where it hurts.” She nods her head once before unbuckling the belt from her waist, placing it on the ground beside her. Grabbing the bottom of her top, she positions herself so she is facing away from from me, skin exposed to the air.

She watches my hand as it moves from the fire. “Wait… what? You can just touch fire?” Saska asks completely dumbfounded.

“Indeed I can.” I say placing the hot press on her back and can hear her sigh in relief, her muscles relaxing. “Quite the useful gift to have if I may say so. Especially in the company of people who know my secret.”

I keep the hot press on her back until she looks back at me, telling me the pain has gone. Placing the press back into my satchel, I keep an eye on her as she moves around the camp.

All of a sudden, a raven flies onto my foot. Looking at it, I allow it to climb onto my hand.

_“Ghosts”_  
_“Ghosts?”_

The raven nods his head once.

_“What do you mean ghosts?”_  
_”Blue. Close by. Talked of her.”_  
_“Her? Any sign of the bruxa?”_  
_"No.”_

It flies off and I can see Saska looking at me looking concerned. “Regis?”

“Everything is-.”

“Were you just…? You were making faces at that raven like, you were…” She says sounding dumbfounded. “Were you talking to that bird?”

I sit up straighter. “Yes. And it seems to have informed me that there are blue ghosts nearby that have been speaking of you,” Her eyes go wide, “Is that, a problem my dear-.”

“Yes. Well it could be.” She begins to pace around, her fingers rubbing her chin. “They couldn’t know I’m here could they? I mean I haven’t used portals lately.” She rambles on and on to herself while I watch her. Her heartbeat increases to a dangerous level.

I stand slowly. “Saska, who could it be?” She continues to pace around the camp site talking to herself. “Saska.”

“The Wild Hunt.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“I wish I was.”

“What can we do?”

“Hope it isn’t them and hope if it is that they don’t find me. We can’t exactly grab the others and leave right now.”

“I suppose not…”

_Do not worry my dear, you’re safe with me._  
_You’ll always be safe with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, feedback is always welcome with open arms. :)


	7. I Have to Go

SASKA POV

“My dear it is nearly sunrise, won’t you at least try and get some sleep?” Regis asks and I shake my head no, tossing another stick into the fire.

“No. If The Wild Hunt shows up, I need to be ready. I’m not allowing them to get to you first.” I say looking at him, staring at him for a second too long. The rest of the group wakes eventually. We begin packing our things as Regis explains the situation to every body.

I keep quiet for the most part and I know Regis is noticing how quiet I am being. Geralt hops on his horse as we set off. “Got a lead last night about Ciri. It’s going to take us to Nilfgaard.” Geralt says stone faced.

“Then to Nilfgaard we shall go.” Dandelion says. “At least there aren’t any duchess or empresses that are mad at me or have fiances or husbands who want me headless.”

We begin the trek south, passing through small villages and towns, weaving in and out of forests. The entire time, I can see Regis giving me occasional looks, holding the strap of his bag a little tighter each time. I turn my head to look at him but something moves behind us, making me stop in my tracks, staring at this light blue light becoming increasingly brighter.

“Stop.” I say and hear the group behind me stop. “Stay behind me.”

“Saska-?” Regis says but I cut him off, holding my arm out to keep him behind me. I watch the being appear as one woman. Over the course of a few seconds the facial features fill out. The clothes appear, but the being is still transparent like a ghost.

_No… no it can’t be…_

“Mother!” The ghost says as it becomes clear that it is showing itself as my oldest daughter Fiona. My jaw drops as I shake my head.

“No. No no, impossible.”

“Why do you fight it mother? Why do you fight them?”

“Who?” I ask sternly, not wanting to believe any of this is real.

“The Red Riders! They want to help!” I can feel myself begin to become more confused and distraught with every word she speaks. Regis walks over to me until we are touching shoulders. He places an arm around my shoulders, his hand resting on my upper back.

“My dear, it is just an illusion, she is not one of the Red Riders, this is just a simple trick to fool you. To get you to stop thinking rationally.”

The ghost turns its attention to him. “They want to help her and-.”

“No. You look at me and me only.” I say putting half my body in front of his, putting myself in between him and the apparition. “You will only address me. What does the Wild Hunt want.”

The ghost begins to float over towards me but once she makes a move, I allow energy to wrap itself around my right arm ending at my hand. “They want-…” She notices this and stops, “They want _you_. They want you to rule mother, just like how it was in Temeria. Imagine, a Queen again alongside us. Me, Amavet and Adela! Just a different King is all-.”

“And if I refuse?” She seems to contemplate her response. Obviously the apparition was not prepared for me to ask such a question. “What then?”

“Well, I… our King wouldn’t-.”

“I can tell you what would happen. I would go with you, and have to submit myself to your King. I would have to bear children, _again_. I would no longer be free, to use my powers as I wish.”

“Mother-.”

“ _Don’t_  call me mother-.”

“They want to help! Really!”

“You say they want to help me but haven’t given their location. Well, go on. Tell me where they are.” I say puffing up my chest a bit and can feel my traveling companions stare directly at me. The ghost’s expression changes over the course over the few seconds of silence. Out of the corner of my eye, Regis turns his head looking straight at me.

“Stygga Castle. Ebbing.”

I take a moment before speaking.

“Tell them I will come, on my terms. No one from the Red Riders shall follow me, or surprise me. I will not teleport there, and I will take as much time as I damn well please.” The ghost nods her head. “And one more thing,” I say allowing, the air to buzz around me as I take a few steps forward towards it, “Don’t you dare, use my children’s likeness ever again.” I say holding up my hand to it, sending a shock wave in front of me, the apparition disappearing from sight.

_How dare they. How dare they use her likeness against me. They have hell to pay when I get to that damn castle._

The group is quiet for a moment as I stand perfectly still, unable to stop a single tear fall down my face. Bringing my hand up to my face I wipe it away quickly before turning back around looking at the group. “Stygga Castle is where I will go. It is up to you guys if you will join me.”

“I would not think of anywhere I’d rather be than by your side.” Regis says placing a hand on my shoulder. “You need to stop thinking you can save the world by yourself. You’ll get yourself killed doing that and I am certainly not allowing that to happen.”

“Yea, do you really think I am going to pass up the opportunity to witness the possible destruction of the Wild hunt? Think of the ballads I could write!”

“Aye lass, let’s show ‘em what we’re made of.” Zoltan says and he looks up at Geralt. “What do ya say Geralt?”

The Witcher looks at me for a few seconds before turning his horse back in the direction we were going. “They have my Yen, they could have Ciri. That’s reason enough for me.”

Regis seems to perk up standing in front of me. “Well let us continue on! You heard the lady, no portals, no nothing!”

“We wouldn’t have taken a portal anyway.” Geralt says. I look over at him curiously.

“Why’s that?” I ask Geralt.

“...I hate portals.”

“Well…” I begin to say and the group looks at me, “Stygga Castle is in Ebbing-.”

“Absolutely not. Nope, not doing it.” Geralt says and I walk up beside his horse as we continue on the path.

“Geralt it will take us months to get there. We cannot walk from here. We have to portal into Ebbing then walk the rest of the way.”

“But you said you wouldn’t portal.” Dandelion says and I look to him.

“You think I’m going to tell the truth of my intentions like that? We need some form of surprise.” Geralt groans, leaning his head back. “Why do you hate portals so much Geralt? They aren’t that bad.”

“I once saw someone go through and only half of them came out the other side.”

“Geralt, I promise you that you will come out whole, or you could just not come with us.”

“Come on Geralt, it’ll be fine.” Dandelion says.

Geralt sighs, nodding his head. We stop and I summon a large enough portal for all of us plus Roach to fit through. “Alright, prepare to step out to the other side. It may be a rough landing.”

As a group, we step out of the portal, everyone unbalanced besides me. Walking to the nearest signpost, I see an arrow pointed to our right, the word __Stygga__ written on it. “We’re definitely in Ebbing. Come on, it’s this way.” I say as we make our way down the path. No one talks much as we travel forward.

-

Night comes quick so we decide to set up camp off the path. No one really sleeps that night. I decide to stay off to the side of our temporary camp, fighting with my thoughts not of the Wild Hunt, not of the battle we are about to possibly engage in, but with one certain vampire.

 _He’s kind._  
_He is so willing to help me._  
_Maybe I should reconsider Dandelion’s question from a few days ago._  
_Maybe not to the extent that he mentioned, but I wouldn’t be opposed to traveling with him more._  
_Hell I’ve done it once and that didn’t scare him off._  
_I’ll ask him, after all this shit is over with._

_Ya never will know if you don’t try._

“Can I join ya lass?” Zoltan’s voice brings me out of my mind. I turn my head looking at him for a moment nodding my head. He walks and sits beside me on the overturned log. “Nervous?”

“A little,” I say leaning my arms on my knees, “To be honest I was hoping you guys would’ve said no to coming with me.”

“If ya forgot already, we’ve been looking for Ciri too. There’s a chance she is at this castle, Geralt’s Yennefer too. Sure as hell weren’t goin’ ta let ya do it by yourself.” We are quiet for a while before he speaks up again. “So, you and Regis eh?” He asks and I look at him feeling my face heat up slightly.

“Well we are friends yes-.”

“Not with the looks you two were givin’ each other the other night. Saw ya dancin’ together.” I look away from him and he nudges my shoulder. “Ah don’t be so embarrassed about it. Just interestin’ is all.”

“Well… ah fuck it all. Is it just the two of us?” I ask and he nods before I continue, “I may be, well, do I need to explain it?”

A wide smile appears on his face. “Now we’re talkin’. Tell ol’ Zoltan what you’re feelin’.”

“I, think it may be love, admiration yes, but,” I sigh, “I don’t know. I just want this all to be over so I can properly think this over.”

“If I can offer any advice, don’t try and fight what you’re feelin’. It’ll only eat ya from the inside out.”

* * *

I add more logs to the fire as Geralt sits down beside me, looking at me. Turning my head, I look at him raising an eyebrow at him. “Yes my friend? Is something troubling you?”

“You like her don’t you-.”

“Not so loud, she isn’t that far away.” I whisper to him quickly. Geralt chuckles lightly shaking his head.

“So you do after all. Never thought I’d see you so smitten. Going to do anything about it?” He asks me and I look back into the fire before glancing in her direction.

“I hadn’t planned on it. Geralt I’ve never been with a human, well, I suppose she is not completely human, but I have only been with non-humans more non-human than her.”

“Regis, you know more about romancing a woman than anyone I know. You’re also incredibly perceptive so I am so amazed you haven’t noticed her giving you looks.”

_Wait, what?_

I turn my gaze to him and his eyes open up a bit. “I mean, I had notice the extra attention but I hadn’t realized the extent of it.”

“That is what I am saying, man you can be pretty stupid sometimes.”

“What do you suppose I do then?”

“If it were me-.”

“I am not you. I cannot just go over to her and express my interest so, boldly.”

Geralt only shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Looking back over towards Saska, I see Zoltan joins us again. He sits down on one of the stumps and looks at me. “She’ll be okay, just a bit nervous.”

I nod my head listening to him as I move my gaze back to her. She is sitting up straight on a log off in the distance. “You guys head to sleep, maybe I can get her to fall asleep later.”

She eventually makes her way back over to our small camp and sits down beside me staring into the fire with plenty of space in between the two of us. I decide to keep quiet for now until I can hear her yawn. I turn my head looking at her.

“Tired?” She only nods and from here I can see that sleep exhaustion is setting in fast. Her eyes are barely able to stay open. “You should sleep my dear, out of everyone here you need your sleep.”

“But what happens if-.”

“Life is filled with ‘what ifs’, you can’t let that keep you from sleeping. Come here.” I say holding my arm open behind her. I can see her hesitate before scooting closer to me, our arms touching. Wrapping my arm around her slowly, I place my hand on her shoulder as she ever so slowly places her head against my upper arm. I can practically hear her heartbeat begin to quicken as we sit there in silence.

Over time, I realize this silence is because she had fallen asleep. Her scent hits my nose and I inhale deeply, taking it in. Her blood mixed with a tad bit of lavender.

_I wonder where she keeps the lavender on her person. Perhaps a perfume?_

I glance down at her, taking in the woman against me as I catch a glimpse of her ear again.

_Maybe I will ask her about it tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is chapter 7 :) Just as a heads up I will be taking a break after chapter 9 to completely finish this part of the series to make sure it is as refined and perfect as possible.  
> I believe we all know what will happen at Stygga Castle so I apologize in advance <3  
> As always feedback and comments are always appreciated. :)


	8. The King Has Arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely a different sort of chapter seeing as though our group isn't in it. I wanted to try and write characters I don't normally write and it has made me want to dwell into their characters more on their own. This is a bit of a shorter chapter but I still hope you guys like it.  
> A bit of a shout out to challengeofthedark on tumblr because we had a small conversation on what Eredin would drink, even though it was so minor. :)

EREDIN’S POV

I step out of the portal, my subjects in the massive courtroom. Walking straight down the center of the room, a man awaits me at the end of it. He turns, and I can see, even from here, his mangled flesh and glass eye.

“You must be their King. I must say, taller than I imagined. Welcome to Stygga.” the man says as I extend an arm to him.

“Eredin.” the man smiles wickedly, taking my arm in his strongly.

“Vilgefortz.”

“I have heard of you, heard of your, experiments towards women.” I say as we remove our arms from one anothers grasp as Vilgefortz and I begin to walk through the halls side by side. “Where is Zir-.”

“Right off the bat? We haven’t even gotten to know one another. However, there is some splendid news I must share with you.” The mage stops walking and turns around in front of me, looking straight into my eyes, “there is another. Have you heard of-.”

“Saska Riannon Dorren. Yes I have heard of her.” I respond simply and his smile becomes wider. “She has managed to evade my Riders every chance they had of capturing her.”

“She is coming to us. However long she will take, she is coming. A, source of yours has informed me earlier today.”

“Hmmm…” I say before turning, walking a few feet away thinking for a moment, “So you, I assume, are about to suggest that we wait before we take Zireael.”

“And we could have both to do whatever the hell we wanted. We could have so much power.” Vilgefortz says, placing a hand on my shoulder. “We could rule the entire universe, or destroy it. Think of the possibilities!”

_He sounds like an absolute madman._

_However he proves useful to me._   
_If we have Zireael, Saska will arrive eventually._

_Excellent._

“What say you join me for a glass of whiskey to celebrate?” I look at him for only a second before nodding my head once. “Oooo such fun. Follow me.” We sit in dining hall and speak of our next move we will make. We also discuss what we will do if Saska ever arrives.

“I have heard you have something for me.” Reaching inside my armor, I take out one metal shackle placing it on the table. Vilgefortz stares at it before looking up at me. “Dimeritium…”

“So you are aware of it’s properties-.”

“To hinder magic yes.” He says picking the single shackle up in his hands, touching the metal. “How have you come into possession of this object?”

“This was used on Saska.” This makes him stare directly into my eyes, smiling wickedly. “It has been over two centuries since she had come into contact with them, so she may have figured out how to counteract it.”

“She hasn’t. You know why?” He stands up placing the shackle in his pocket. “Because I’ve figured it out and have yet to publish my findings. A man needs some secrets, I am quite sure you feel the same.” Picking up his glass, he finishes the drink in my gulp.

“You are not afraid of the metal then.”

“Not in the slightest. In fact I do have my ways to keep myself unaffected by the metal. Allow me to grab something I am sure you will love to have.”The mage, on his way out of the room, passes by Caranthir, who watches him stumble out. He turns back towards me, a confused look on his face.

“And __this__  is the man who captured Zireael?”

I can only nod my head before pouring a glass for him, pushing it on the table to sit in front of the chair beside me. “Yes. It is.” I say pouring more into my glass, taking a sip out of it. Caranthir walks over to me, sitting in the chair beside me, taking a swig of the drink.

“Do you trust him.”

“Trust is such a _strong_  word,” I say turning slightly towards him, “but would you rather be at the other end of his powers? Besides, he has a way to counteract dimeritium.”

“Dimeritium?” He asks quite surprised, “How?”

“Didn’t ask. He went to grab something that he wished to show me.”

“I still find it hard to trust him.”

“Care to explain?”

“He is a maniac, _and_ he’s intelligent. And drunk.”

“But you have to look past that. If I looked at non maniac, intelligent, drunk cohorts, I wouldn’t have dared  allowed you or Imlerith in my circle.” I cannot help the smirk that slowly forms on my face, which makes my friend in front of me to grasp my shoulder.

“I see your spirits have lifted much my King. Drink to our success?” He asks pouring himself a glass,then pouring me another glass. He grasps his glass in his hand, raising it up. I clink mine against his before taking a long swig.

-

Walking down the steps into the lower portion of the castle, a stench hits my nose. The further down the corridor I walk, the stronger it gets. Eventually I reach a huge room. I walk inside and notice strange machines sitting by a few chairs. The chairs have restraints around the arm rests and legs. Various stains cover the chairs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a relatively large hole in the ground. When I reach it, I lean slightly over it peering down into it.

Bones fill the hole.  
Whole skeletons piled on top of one another

“I see you have met my women.” Vilgefortz says behind me.

_Did he follow me down here?_

“What happened to them?” I ask not being able to look away from the hole.

“Oh various things. My, _experiments_ , were too much for them. I needed more powerful women to do what I wanted.” He says as we walks to me, standing beside me staring into the hole.

A smile never leaves his face.

I hear footsteps getting louder and louder outside the room until Caranthir appears in the doorway. “My King, she’s coming. She’s portaled into Ebbing.” A smile appears on my face.

“Excellent.” I say looking back over at Vilgefortz. “Prepare for whatever she will throw at us.”

“I am _always_  prepared.”


	9. The Fight Has Only Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about to get real sad so I apologize in advance. Also, I did try and stick relatively close to the lore/ canon but I did break it a number of times in this chapter.  
> This chapter is another one where the pov changes more than once. So it goes Saska, then Regis, then back to Saska again.  
> This chapter is also going to get a bit graphic as far as violence and harm to someone goes.

SASKA POV

Waking up, an overwhelming smell of herbs hits my nose as I see everyone else asleep. I let my eyes roam to my shoulder, seeing a gloved hand placed on it.

_This is… really nice._

 I try not to move as much as possible but he adjusts himself and leans his head on top of mine. My heart begins to race and I can’t help but smile against his arm which makes him look down at me and I look up at him.

 He smiles down at me. “Sleep well?”

“I did.” I say looking over the camp, but not moving from his grasp. “So vampires don’t need sleep?” 

“Not necessarily. Sleep for my kind is more of a time waster. Living for all of eternity can get pretty boring every now and again, so we sleep for a few decades or so and wake up. Doesn’t mean that taking a nap every now and then refreshes us.” He says and I look up at him which makes him look down at me, a more serious look appears on his face which makes me lose my smile. “Something has been making me think, something that I’ve wondered about since we’ve met. My dear… what ever happened to your ear?” I shut my eyes.

_Just push your hair back. It isn’t even that big of a deal._

I can feel him rub my shoulder as I slowly bring up my hand and begin to push back my hair, tucking it behind. Shutting my eyes, I take a deep breath trying to calm my breathing and heartbeat, feeling incredibly glad that Regis is on the other side of me so I have a moment to calm down.

Regis runs his hand across my back as I turn, facing him on the log as he places his hand on my shoulder watching me. Turning my head slightly, I point to the scarring going across the middle of my ear. “Around the year 990, there was this belief that elf ears were lucky, like rabbits feet.”

“Hmmm…” He says, obviously trying to recall the events, “I don’t quite remember the specifics, but either way, that sounds like such a barbaric belief.” He says as I point to the different scarring on my ear.

“They started at the top and sliced down. A failed attempt of course. This one,” I take a moment, pointing out the scarring closer to my ear lobe, “I was in another dimension looking for Avallac’h. These people came up, thought my ears were fake so, they… they took it upon themselves to find out they were real.”

* * *

When she shuts her eyes, I wrap both arms around her body, pulling her into my chest. I can hear her sniffle as she curls up into me. Rubbing her back, I place my head on top of hers. “I’m proud of you.” is all I manage to say as I can see the others begin to wake up. She immediately covers her ear with her hair again, eventually moving out of my arms.

We travel along the path for some time before our group stops for a moment allowing Roach to rest her hooves. I notice Saska step farther away from the group, sitting down on a boulder. Zoltan walks over, standing beside me. “I want to speak to her, she seems so troubled.” I say to him.

“Then go.”

“But my friend, what if she does not wish to speak back? I do not want to overstep a boundary.”

“Fuck you really do love her,” he says shaking his head, “go on. She probably trusts you more than any of us. Go.” he says pushing my side. I walk away from him, and stand slightly behind the boulder she is sitting on, her back towards me.

“May I join you?” Saska only nods her head as I walk over, sitting down beside her on the boulder. We are quiet for a few minutes. “You seem troubled my friend. I do not like seeing you this way.”

“They used her likeness...” she begins quietly, staring out into space, “they had the audacity to use her likeness.”

“And what do you suppose we do about that?”

“I… I don’t…” Saska sighs, “what’s the point. All of this, what’s the point of it all? We are going to lose Regis. We are-.”

“What kind of talk is that? Losing? Pish posh, that is no way for a strong woman such as yourself to talk. We are going to barge into that castle, find Ciri and Yennefer, and stop them.”

“But what if-.” I shake my head no cutting her off.

“There’s that _what if_  again. Listen,” I say standing from the boulder, moving to kneel down in front of her, taking her hands in mine, “Geralt believes in you, Zoltan believes in you, Dandelion believes in you, and I believe in you.”

She looks down at our hands, her cheeks turning a light pink before looking back into my eyes. “You believe in me?”

“Of course I do!” I say squeezing her hands a little. “It may be such a cliche, but I would follow you to the end of the world to prove that I believed in you.”

I can see her expression lighten up, her cheeks turning more of a red shade. “Regis… I…” she seems speechless.

“Chin up shoulders back lets’ show them what we are made of. You and I.” I say ending with a smile which makes a small smile appear on her face. We stay there, my hands wrapped around hers. Our eyes never once break from each others gaze.

After a few minutes she straightens her back up. “Thank you Regis. So much.” She says taking her hands out of mine, wrapping her arms around my neck, embracing me. I can feel her smile against my neck as I wrap my arms around her body. From here I can see Zoltan give me a thumbs up from the temporary camp.

We continue down the path and I occasionally look over at her, seeing her mess with her hair over her ear. She meets my gaze for a moment before looking up into the sky, stopping in her tracks. I stop and then the rest of the group follows suit.

“Saska-?”

“Look.” she says pointing to the sky while running to get a better look. A dark cloud appears, sending down beams of light over the castle before disappearing. “We cannot separate. If we do, stay with someone-.”

“You and I Saska.” I say and she turns her head looking at me nodding her head as Dandelion looks to Zoltan and Geralt.

“That leaves us.” Dandelion says as Saska walks over to my side, keeping an eye on the castle which is just over the hill in front of us.

“Regis-.” I reach out placing my hand on her back. She looks up at me and I meet her gaze.

“We’ve got this.”

This seems to bring up her spirits before she looks over the group. “Lets’ stay here for a moment and once everyone is ready we’ll go.”

“Do you have a plan at all?” Dandelion asks her and she looks at him a little nervous.

“No.” Suddenly the sky opens up, beams of light surrounding us as figures begin to appear from the sky descending on the area around us. I take a defensive stance beside her as everyone readies their weapons.

_I suppose this may be my last shot._

“Shit, they know we’re here.” She turns to me and without a second thought, I pull her to me, planting a kiss on her lips and we stay there for a moment before I lean away. I don’t get far, since she grabs my face pulling me back into another kiss. This one is a lot stronger. We separate and she stares directly into my eyes.

“Don’t you dare die Regis. Not after that.”

* * *

We charge our way through the main gates thanks to Regis’s powers, the Red Riders immediately charging towards us. I go ahead of the others, and try and focus all my might to allow the energy around me to wrap itself around my arms, but it doesn’t work. It seems as if there is an energy blocking mine surrounding me. Instead, I am thrown to the ground, sliding across it, stopping a little ways away. Standing as fast as possible, I can see a sword being thrown my way. I catch it, holding it in my right hand, seeing a Rider running towards me.

_Looks like I’m doing this the old fashioned way._

Our swords make loud clang noises as they collide over and over again before he pushes me down to the ground. I hold my sword up in defense but in one moment, the man is thrown across the courtyard, hitting the wall of the castle. A figure appears before me, claws and fangs fully extended. It’s ears pointed, nose upturned and completely black eyes. But with familiar hair and mutton chops. I hurriedly get to my feet, Regis standing directly in front of me, looking me over once, concern in his eyes before nodding his head once, misting away back towards the main fight.

Swords clash and screams are heard as we fight our way through their ranks. I do a decent job of using the sword, faltering only a few times during the fight. During the fight, there is one person that I have not seen yet.

Eredin

“Gotcha!” I hear someone yell behind me, grabbing my wrists pulling me backwards, but he isn’t strong enough to keep me in his grasp. Yanking my wrists out of his grasp, I turn around sinking the sword through his stomach, letting him fall to the ground. I stare at his lifeless body, then staring at the sword in my hand dripping in blood feeling a bit queasy. Looking around, I see a slightly clear path to inside the castle and I bolt towards it, but I am intercepted by a man, who is immediately thrown out of my way by Regis. He throws anyone who gets in my way until I get into the castle.

I am met with virtually no resistance, but I do feel quite unprotected without the use of my talents. Running through the halls, I hear nothing. Not a sword clash, or a voice.

_Odd…_

I come across a staircase heading down so I run down it, and now I begin to hear someone speak but cannot make out what they are saying. Continuing on, I slow my speed, walking lightly as to not alert whoever it is.

The voice becomes loud, the person jumping out of a passageway behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist. “Just the woman I wanted to see.” He says into my ear, holding onto me with a tight grip. After a few seconds I manage to almost get out of his grasp. “You best not be difficult woman, or I will kill you and Ciri both.”

_Ciri… shit is she actually here?_

This catches me completely off guard and it allows whoever this is to regain their grip, teleporting us into a different room. Kicking me down, he holds me up by my hair, hovering my body over a hole in the ground, filled entirely with bones.

Arms  
Legs  
Ribs  
Skulls

You can just smell the death in the air.

“Now that I have your attention,” he says tightening his grip on my braid, “You should cooperate, and maybe, just maybe, you won’t end up like the others.” Staring down into the hole, I cannot imagine what he has in store for me. I try and teleport away, but I still cannot use my talents.

_What the hell is going on here?!_

“Who are you.” I ask, demand in my voice. All the man does is laugh.

“Ahhh. I do suppose I owe you that much.” He yanks my head back, looking down at me. Half of his face looks incredibly disfigured, a glass eye replacing one of his eyes. “Vilgefortz of Roggeveen, and you will be such an amazing help to my studies. Not one but two Han Ichaers? Fantastic.”

The door to our right gets kicked open, Geralt rushing in, sword in hand. Vilgefortz lets me go as he puts up a barrier between him and Geralt. I am able to get behind Geralt and he turns his head looking at me before trying to attack Vilgefortz over and over again.

“Down the hall! Get Ciri and Yen out of here!”

I run out of the room, hearing the clang of his sword getting quieter as I run down the corridor and three figures are running towards me. Regis and two women, one with white hair, assuming it is Ciri, and one with pure black hair. Regis stops in his tracks, grabbing my shoulders looking me over in pure panic.

“Are you alright?” I can only nod my head quickly before going to Ciri, grasping her arms.

“Ciri?” she nods her head, “You need to get the hell out of here. Run and do not come back no matter what.” Grabbing Yennefer’s hand, the pair run away from us. Regis turns and looks at me. We nod our heads once before he follows them. I stay there for only a moment before I hear Geralt scream.

I run down the hall, into the room and see him lying on the ground, holding his side. As Vilgefortz raises his staff, I run in, grab Geralt’s sword off the ground, blocking his staff, throwing him off balance for a moment and I manage to hit him with the sword multiple times, but it seems like he takes no damage whatsoever. All he does it laugh.

And laugh, and laugh, and laugh….

“Geralt you need to leave! Now!” I exclaim, still trying to hit the mage, hearing Geralt stumble behind me, leaving the room.

_How the hell can he use his magic but I can’t!_

A bright orange energy wraps itself around me, throwing me across the room. I slide across the ground and ended up dropping the sword at one point. Hair hanging in my face, I look up as Vilgefortz begins walking towards me, the energy wrapping around me again.

“So cute. So helpless. So __alone__.” he says, a smirk across his face. The energy picks me up, holding me up in the air before dropping me to the ground. The wind knocked out of me, I try to crawl away but it seems pointless. “No one is here to save you. Ciri may have gotten away, but you won’t.”

“Where’s Eredin.” I ask looking up at him from behind my hair.

“Eredin? Oh naive child, do you really believe he stayed-.” A loud screech echos through the halls before a large bat slams into him. The creature picks the man up, throwing him across the room. It rushes to my side, nudging me with it’s nose, making soft clicking noises.

It uses it’s face to nudge me up to me feet and as I grasp onto it’s fur, I look up into its eyes and realize something…

_It’s Regis_

“Oh isn’t this just cute,” we hear Vilgefortz say and Regis turns around, shielding my body with his, “A vampire and a child of the elder blood,” Regis screeches at him which makes Vilgefortz smile wickedly, “Oh won’t this be fun.” Regis charges him slamming him into the wall behind him. The energy grasps me by the neck, hoisting me up, choking me. I grab onto it and as I watch the two exchanged blows.

The mage manages to push Regis back, fire appearing in his hands. He shoots beams of pure fire towards Regis.

Time stands still.

In a matter of minutes, he is reduced to a puddle against the wall, dripping down onto the floor. I cannot tear my eyes from it as the mage speaks, walking slowly towards me, the smile still on his face.

“Awww, you loved him didn’t you? Such a shame isn’t it.” I look at him as he brings me down to eye level. “I can tell you that I am _such_ a better time than a vampire.” Every ounce of my blood seems to ignite into a fire, burning my insides.

Three hundred and forty three years of life all in the hands of this man.  
He will know what I am truly capable of.

I can feel his energy let my neck loose just enough as I can feel every ounce of my blood ignite into a fire, consuming my entire being as I break from his hold. Dropping to the ground, the mage begins to take a few steps back. “Impossible…” He says almost inaudibly as I portal beside him, grabbing his staff in my hands breaking it to pieces. Taking my neck in his hands, I manage to slam him to the ground.

Rage is all I feel.  
Revenge is all I want.

The wind and energy engulf the entire room, crumbling the walls of the stronghold around me. My energy of the entire universe takes hold of my entire body. I cannot see anything other than a bright light circling the room. I can only hear the walls crumble around me.

The energy stills.

Shutting my eyes tight, I breath heavily, and when I open my eyes, I see my hand on the ground, between Vilgefortz’s head and his shoulders. Blood covering my hand and arm. I look into his eye, still open, his mouth agape.

After everything stops, I hear a few voices call my name.

“Saska! Saska… shit, where are you?!”

“Saska?! Regis!?”

I cannot move from over Vilgefortz. I have no motivation, no strength. My gaze moves from the mage to the puddle a few feet away. My friends footsteps get louder and louder until I feel their presence around me. “Saska- holy shit,” I hear Geralt say behind me, “Vilgefortz…”

“Serves him right.” I hear a woman speak up from behind me, “the bastard.” Dandelion kneels beside me, placing a hand on my back.

“Saska, we need to get out of here. It isn’t safe.” the bard says quietly as he rubs my back looking down at the mage. “Where is Regis?”

I turn my head, looking at the puddle close by. “That’s… Regis.” The group becomes silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No one speaks, no one moves.

_Regis…_

“Saska…” Geralt begins speaking almost in a whisper, “What happened…”

“Vilgefortz… I, I… lost control-.”

“We need to leave,” I hear the woman speak up, “Ciri ran, we need to find her.”

“No.” I say simply which makes Geralt question me.

“No? C’mon Saska we need to-.”

“No Geralt.” I can feel my eyes begin to fill with tears and as I begin to speak, they cascade down my cheeks, falling over the mage below me. “I’m not leaving Regis.”

“Saska,” Zoltan begins saying softly, standing on the other side of me, “There’s nothin’-.”

“Leave me… please-…” I say cutting myself off, shutting my eyes tightly.

“Saska-.”

“Geralt, she’s mourning. She’s weak. I don’t want to leave her either but… it is what she desires to do. You won’t be able to reason with her.” the woman says to him. Geralt speaks up.

“...I, I hope our paths meet again Saska.”

I can hear them bicker among themselves about me as their footsteps slowly become softer and softer the further away they get until it is only my breathing that I can hear. I move over, collapsing on my back a few feet away from Vilgefortz. Turning my head, I look over at the puddle that was once Regis.

_Vilgefortz is dead._  
_Regis is… dead?_

Something hits me when I look around the area.

_I made this entire castle to rubble… this was… me._  
_I lost control._  
_All because of him._  
_It’ll be thousands of years before he is alive again._  
_If that’s how higher vampires work anyway._

_Something can just come by and kill me right here and now._  
_I should’ve let Vilgefortz just kill me._  
_So I didn’t have to wait._

I shut my eyes, feeling my body become numb.


	10. I Know Him

SASKA POV

I do not dream, not of good times, not of bad. There is no reason to dream anymore. Regis is going to be regenerating for centuries, maybe even longer. I will be long dead before he wakes again.

_This is all my fault._

I regain consciousness but keep my eyes shut, unable to have the energy to open them. A cool breeze runs over my body, followed by this intriguing noise. I allow my eyes to ease open and see a man, dressed in all black, knelt beside me. He examines my body and after a few seconds, he meets my gaze. The man squints his cold eyes before speaking. “I know you… don’t I.”

The man speaks with curiosity in his eyes, but they still seem rather cold. I open my eyes completely, seeing the man full on who owns the deep voice.

_I know him._

Black leather and all. His icy gaze drills into my head as I speak up, my voice incredibly gravelly and quiet. “You do. Fuck what is your name…” I mainly ask myself before speaking back up again, remembering all those years ago in the capitol of Nilfgaard. “Dettlaff right?”

“Yes… I remember you now. Regis traveled with you. What happened here.” He asks. I begin to collect my thoughts, remembering the fight, but a sharp pain runs through my head, making me hold my head still, leaning my head back onto the cobblestone below me. “Who did this.”

“I did.”

“You?” he asks, obviously not believing me as I sit up slow enough to not agitate the pain in my head again. “Who is that.” When I sit up, I see him motioning to the body beside me, the blood dried on my body and his.

“A monster that no one needs to worry about anymore.” From my position, I can see the puddle beyond Vilgefortz. I cannot take my gaze away from it, not being able to shake the thought that all of this was my fault. Dettlaff notices this because he turns to look at the puddle as well.

I watch his gaze at it goes from confused, to surprised, to slight panic. He rushes beside the puddle, kneeling down beside it, talking to mainly himself. “No way… Regis?! Fuck what have you gotten into…” Dettlaff then freezes, slowly turning his head around to look at me for only a few seconds before looking back down at the puddle. He rushes me, slamming me back down to the ground, grasping my neck tightly. His other hand raised, his claws extended. I can see the pure rage in his eyes as I can vaguely see the claws around my neck extend.

He stays in this position as I just give into his grasp, not a drop of fear inside me. This intrigues him, I can tell in the way he squints down at me. “You are not fearful.”

“I have nothing left to lose.” his grip does not ease up on my neck, but at the same time he is not choking me. Raising my hand towards my chest, he tightens his grip, but I still bring two fingers to rest over my heart. Dettlaff watches it curiously before meeting my gaze again. “I killed Vilgefortz because he did that to Regis.”

His eyes dart around, watching the way I react and speak before he retracts his claws, removing his hand from my neck. “If I find that you are fooling me-.”

“You may kill me where I stand.” I say cutting him off which makes him release a low noise from his throat before standing, going back over beside the puddle that used to be Regis.

I watch Dettlaff look over the liquid before pushing back his coat sleeves, removing the dagger from his back. Sitting back up, getting a little lightheaded, I watch him as he hesitates before slicing cleanly across his arm. Turning it, the blood drips from his arm down into the liquid. I watch it as it turns from a pinkish gray, to more of a red color as his blood mixes with it.

“What are you doing?” I ask him quietly watching the liquid as it begins to seemingly dance around on the ground. Dettlaff does not bother looking away from the liquid.

“Speeding up the process. That is all you need to know.” He snaps at me, hostility in his voice.

_He does not trust me, not one bit._

“Is there… anything I could do?” This I can tell throws him off because he turns his head around, glancing back in my direction. He seems to contemplate what to say before he speaks.

“Are you able to teleport?” He asks which makes me nod my head once. “Can you teleport us?”

“Safely? I… I don’t know.”

“Fine. We shall stay here then.” He says looking back down at his arm, squeezing it which allows more blood to flow. It is almost mesmerizing the way his blood and the liquid that used to be Regis mixes together.

The sun begins to set and I realize we have been sitting in utter silence as Dettlaff allows his blood to mix with what is left of Regis. I had sat up completely, leaning against what remains of the wall watching as he does not give me the time of day. Looking above us, I notice dark clouds forming. Not a minute later, rain falls over the rubble of the castle and even from here, I can hear Dettlaff sigh even from how far away he is.

With the energy I have, I summon a small bubble that protects us from the rain. The vampire looks above him, staring at the pulsating energy and then down at me. He does not look at me with disdain or anger, but with a neutral look on his face. Placing the dagger back in his holster, the cut heals perfectly on his arm as he rolls his sleeve back down.

“Thank you.” I hear him barely say before sitting down beside the puddle watching it. Standing slowly to make sure I do not agitate my head, I make my way over towards him, stepping over Vilgefortz’s body. Standing beside him for a minute, making sure I don’t overstep any boundary, I sit down and look down at the puddle with Dettlaff.

I can see Dettlaff watch my reaction as it becomes less like a liquid, getting more dense as every drop is attracted to the same point like a magnet. Over time, the mass stretches out and back into itself, looking like something is trying to escape out of it.

It eventually turns into a shape resembling a man.

I cannot tear my eyes away from the mass for the rest of the night. The sunrises the following morning and by this point, it is no longer a deep red, but a light pink color, close to resembling a lighter skin tone.

The ritual continues  
Dettlaff bleeding into the puddle  
He stops  
He continues

I sit close by, motionless, building my strength back up while we are still protected by the force field I had summoned. Dettlaff turns and looks at me with a non-threatening look in his eyes. “You care for him.” I can only nod my head a few times which makes him relax his body. “I can smell him on you. It’s strong.”

“He kissed me.” Dettlaff makes a low noise before looking back down at the mass which has now loosely taken shape of a man. “And I kissed him back.”

“Typical…” He begins to say before trailing off as the puddle finally takes shape and is something tangible. Dettlaff removes his coat, covering his naked body as I take in his features.  
  
Pale skin.  
Every vein in his body is visible.  
He’s aged, quite a bit.  
His hair comes through, mainly gray with white streaks  
His cheeks are more sunken in than before, which makes him look so much older than he used to look.  
  
Regis  
My Regis

Dettlaff looks to me. “Are you strong enough to teleport us to Beauclair.”

“I should be able to, it may not be the smoothest ride but-.”

“Relax for me.” He says before staring me down and at the same time, I feel my mind becoming numb. I am still weak so I cannot do anything about it. My vision going blurry, I see a flash of a building in front of my eyes.

Red door  
Rocking horse sign over it

My vision returns as Dettlaff is now holding Regis in his arms. “That is my home. I want you to teleport us there.”

“How did you-.”

“Save your questions. I will answer them in time.”

I take a moment before placing one hand on Regis’s shoulder, and one hand on Dettlaff’s before shutting my eyes, picturing the building and in a few seconds, we arrive on the stoop as the sun is continuing to rise. Luckily there is no one out and about on the street so we are able to walk inside without anyone noticing us.

“Follow me.” He says as he walks up some steps, me behind him. Laying Regis down on an area rug placed on the floor, he replaces his coat with a blanket, covering Regis. Leaning up against one of the nearby walls, I slide down it shutting my eyes. I feel a bit woozy but as long as I do not use my powers soon, I should be fine. Feeling a presence near me, I open my eyes seeing Dettlaff knelt down in front of me. “You look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks.” I respond shutting my eyes again.

“Do you… need anything?” This throws me off guard a bit coming from the vampire. Looking at him again, I see sincerity in his gaze.

“Rest.”

“Then I shall leave you be.” He says standing back up, walking to the other side of the room, setting down a few of his things on a table. Shutting my eyes, I lean my head back on the wall behind me, drifting off to sleep soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dettlaff is back yaaay! (You guys have no idea how happy this makes me)  
> Again, this is not beta read so if you see anything that could be be fixed let me know. Any comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> I wanted to quickly thank mandrake-moonshine on tumblr because their art of Regis regenerating gave me so much inspiration. You can find the art here using the link: https://mandrake-moonshine.tumblr.com/post/174450646359/regeneration-is-nasty-business


	11. Not Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a heads up this chapter does jump in time a bit.  
> As always, enjoy :3

SASKA POV

Opening my eyes, there is no light in the room other than the single lit candle on a small table nearby. It is nighttime, and I am unsure of how much time has past. Rubbing my eyes, I take in the figure, barely lit by the candle in the middle of the room. I stand up slowly, walking over to him. I sit down in complete silence as I watch him. His face is pale, his eyes and cheeks sunken in. Wrinkles and liver spots are scattered across his face. He lays on his back, eyes shut, arms down at his side.

___This is all my fault._  
__He’s alive, but who knows what he will be feeling.  
_ _ __I can’t leave him, not now._ _

Some time passes before something mists into the room in front of me on the other side of Regis. A familiar pair of boots appears in my vision. “You are awake.” I only nod my head, not taking my eyes off Regis. “It has two days since you’ve been awake.” He kneels down close to Regis’s head as he takes it in his hands before placing it in his lap.

I watch as Dettlaff slits his wrist and begins to bring his wrist to Regis’s mouth, opening it up before he stops, looking straight at me. I meet his gaze and ask, “How do you know if he needs more?”

“I just do.” and with that, he allows the blood to drip down into his mouth, allowing it to slowly make its way to the back of his throat. “I had run a bath for you downstairs, and a bucket of water to clean your clothes. It won’t be warm but-.”

“Thank you.” I say managing to stand and walk down the steps to the first floor of his home.

* * *

Cleaning my wrist of the excess blood, I toss the rag into the nearby fireplace, burning it instantly. The room smells of blood, mainly mine which is not too distracting. The woman comes back up the steps, obviously freshly cleaned, her clothes still appearing slightly damp. Over the course of the day, I watch her closely as all she does is look at Regis from across the room, her eyes beginning to close but immediately open back up again. Obviously wanting sleep. And… oh that is right. She’s human-like.

_I suppose she does need to eat, and it has been four days since I had found her… And I do not think Regis would appreciate knowing she starved on my watch if he does reciprocate her feelings._

I walk over to her and she meets my gaze for only a moment before returning it back to Regis who still lays in the center of the room. “You seem ill.” I say and she shakes her head no. “Have you eaten anything?” She shakes her head no again, obviously exhausted.

Stepping towards the small table nearby, I put on my coat, buckling the buckles. I grab my dagger, holstering it around my back as I take one look over the pair before walking downstairs, out to the street.

Walking down the path, I make it inside the nearest tavern. Stepping inside, I take a look around at the room. It is filled to the brim with patrons, loudly chattering, a few humans in the corner participating in a fist fight. A woman walks up to me. “Anything I can getcha sweets?” She asks a smile on her face.

_Sweets… I am still unsure of humans ways of greetings, even after Rhena._

_Rhen…_

Unsure about what to order, and she most definitely senses that, she speaks up. “We have a potato soup and chicken sandwich for specials today.”

“I suppose a sandwich then.”

“Taking it to go?” I nod my head pulling out the few coin I have and she takes it walking off. I sit down at a nearby table, glancing around at the humans.

_Such strange species…_

Time passes and the woman comes back out, handing me the food wrapping in paper, tied together with string. “Have a good one hun.”

“Thank you.” I say walking out of the tavern back to my home.

Stepping inside, I move upstairs and place the parcel beside Saska before walking back to Regis. She looks at the item before looking back up at me, taking the item into her hands. Kneeling beside Regis, I watch her open up the paper revealing the sandwich inside.  A weak smile appears on her face as she looks back up at me. “Thank you.” She says quietly before taking a bite.

I almost immediately see her energy come back to her. She does not eat quick, instead savoring every bite. I allow her to finish the sandwich before speaking to her. “You love him.” I say as we meet gazes from across the room. She seems to contemplate before speaking to me.

“...yes, I do.”

“Why.”

“Why?” She seems slightly offended by my question. “Is it hard to believe someone saying they’re in love?”

“It is hard to believe another human saying they’re in love with a vampire.” I say before stepping over Regis, striding over to her before kneeling in front of her. She doesn’t tear her gaze from mine as I cannot help but remember Rhennawed… my Rhena…. My facial expression must change because Saska looks even slightly concerned. “Dettlaff-.”

“No.” I say before striding across the room, leaning my hands against the small table. Shutting my eyes, I can only picture her, smiling up at me. Her black hair contrasting her pale complexion. From here I can hear Saskas heartbeat quicken for a few minutes before slowing back down again.

She eventually speaks up, but in a whisper. “Another… what was she like?”

“...She was my everything… and that is all you need to know.” I say snapping the last few words at her before flying out of the room through the open window.

_She is perceptive, I’ll give her that._

-

Flying back into my home after taking a midday flight, I see Saska, meandering about, tidying up the room, but not organizing anything. Aligning books on the bookshelves, picking up tipped over bottles and mugs and… the scent of… lavender? I notice her, placing some sprigs of lavender in a small vase. In fact, I notice a few other vases and receptacles with water and lavender inside them as well. Soon enough, the room has only a faint smell of blood, instead of it being overbearing to the nose.

“Has it worked?” she asks, her back to me.

“If you are talking about the scent, yes.” I respond and can see her back straighten before she turns around to look at me. A soft smile appears on her face.

“Good. I’ve been feeling… useless lately. I thought I’d help in one way I knew I could do.”

“Picking flowers?” Her stance shifts to more relaxed as she watches me walk to Regis, kneeling down beside him.

“Well when you put it that way it does sound lame I suppose.” Saska says, arms crossing in front of her chest. Looking down at Regis, I place a finger against his pulse point on his throat, feeling and hearing his heartbeat, slower than the other day.

_Good. He is improving._

However his veins begin to darken over a few seconds. I sigh, rolling my sleeves back up, removing my dagger out of its holster from my back, holding it in my right hand. I slide it across my arm as I assume my position behind Regis, placing his head in my lap as I open up his jaw, making my forearm come into contact with it.

“So um…” Saska begins so I decide to glance up at her. She takes a few steps forward but stop before she gets too close. “Is he getting better?”

“Yes. He is.” I respond to her and she seems to lighten up but only slightly. “He’ll fully heal. Eventually.” Looking back up, I stare directly into her eyes. “It will be a long time. Are you willing to wait?”

“I would wait centuries.”

-

The sun sets in Beauclair as I continue to fiddle with a broken lute I had found on the streets. Luckily the body is perfectly in tact, but I believe there is something wrong with the strings and the little metal pieces that tune the strings. Replacing those with a few pieces of metal that I had laying around, I restring the lute. Setting it back down on the table, I come to a realization.

I don’t know how to play.

I would have no idea how to test if I had fixed it or not. Shrugging, I lean back in my chair and notice a piece of parchment on the floor, ink bleeding through to the back. Leaning down, I pick it up, flipping it over in my hands. A drawing I had done of Rhenawedd.

_I will find you… one day when Regis is alright again._  
_I will find who took you._

I nail the drawing to the wall, then stand up from the chair. Making my way up the steps, I take in the room, which still smells strongly of lavender thanks to Saska. It is quite pleasant, smelling a flower instead of smelling blood. Regis is still lying in the center of the room unconscious. I walk to him, pulling the blanket over him, covering him more and from my position, I can see Saska lying asleep in the corner of the room.

She has gathered some pillows to lay on, but I see she does not have a blanket. Since the nights can get quite chilly this time of year, I walk to the storage chest, move a few objects around before pulling out a blanket. I take a few steps over to her before placing the blanket over her body.

_I should get her more food before she wakes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating the frequency I will be posting just so I can get it all posted before classes start back up in September. So the rest of the story will be posted every Tuesday and Thursday.


	12. A Heavenly Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mentioning a song I had previously mentioned in part two of this series. In the last part, I had shown the beginning of the song so in this chapter I will be showing the end of the song. The original and the cover I had imagined for this fic will both be linked below.  
> Enjoy :3

_[Original song "Satellite" by Gabbie Hanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZJ5q5objQc) _

[Cover by katia on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTFq1KISEBo)

* * *

 

SASKA POV

I wake the following morning, my eyes fluttering open but then shutting immediately from the sun hitting them through the open window. Sitting up, I rub them and realize a blanket has been draped over me and there is a small parcel beside my pillow. Opening it, I see a small pastry. Looking around the room, I notice Dettlaff in the center, feeding Regis again.

“Thank you Dettlaff.” I say which makes him look back over at me as I begin to eat the pastry.

“And thank you for the flowers. I have come to appreciate the change in smell.” From here, I could be mistaken, but I feel like I see him smile before looking down at Regis. “Hopefully he will wake soon. I was not expecting for him to do so well today.”

In between bites, I speak back to him. “Soon would be nice.” I say simply before continuing to eat the pastry. It is a few minutes before Dettlaff speaks up again.

“I remember he spoke highly of you.”

“He did?” I ask taken off guard by his comment.

“Yes. I cannot remember his exact words, but he couldn’t stop talking about you when he came home after assisting you.” Dettlaff explains as I finish the pastry, rolling the paper it came in back up. I look over at the pair, specifically Regis thinking to myself.

 _He spoke about me all those years ago, such a kind thing to do._  
_He needs to wake up, we have a lot to talk about._

Suddenly, Dettlaff and I freeze in our spot as we see Regis adjust ever so slightly in Dettlaffs arms and lap. In a matter of a second, he goes still again. “Do not get your hopes up, but it is a good sign.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, unfort-… actually… do you know how to play the lute?”

“I do.” A small, almost non-existent smile appears on his face.

“If you go downstairs, there is a lute on my workbench. I found it on the street and I believe I’ve fixed it, but I can’t play so I can’t know for sure.”

“I’d love to!” I say standing, walking across the room, glancing once at Regis before heading down the steps. I locate the table and walk over to it, grabbing the lute holding it with both hands. As I make my way back up the steps, I look it over.

_No major damage to the body which is nice, not the cleanest, but that isn’t the worst thing to happen to it. Ah, he replaced the tuners and restrung it._

Dettlaff meets my gaze as he rests Regis back down on the floor and I join them, sitting close to Regis and across from Dettlaff. I place the lute in my lap and begin to pluck the strings and tune the instrument. “Where did you learn to play?” He asks me as I continue to fiddle with the tuners and plucking the strings over and over again.

“My mother. I was young, probably around fifteen years old, give or take a few. My memory is not the greatest sometimes.”

“So, what was childhood like for someone of elder blood?” He asks and that makes me look up at him, before looking back down at the lute.

“A lot of expectations and responsibility at a young age. As a child I saw it as a curse more than a gift. But my mother made it bearable, made it easier to handle since I inherited it from her.”

“Were both of your parents elves?”

I shake my head no. “My mother was, my father was a human. For the longest time, even nowadays, people from my home had seen the elder blood ruined because it wasn’t in someone who was a purebred elf.”

“I see… that tune sounds, nice. Is what you are playing a song?” He asks me and that is when I realize I had been strumming the melody of a song I had written.

“Oh this? Uh yea. It is.”

“I’d love to hear it.”

“Oh no, you probably wouldn’t-.”

“Nonsense. It sounds quite beautiful already.”

_Well… I suppose he has basically brought Regis back.… Ah fuck it all, why not._

* * *

_“Or, maybe I'm too quick to pass the blame  
Maybe I should ask someone to play.”_

I hear this voice, this sweet, angelic voice echoing around me singing a beautiful melody. A nice change compared to what I have been experiencing in this hell. I try to focus on the voice with all my might, all my strength that I have no matter how stupid of a decision that is, but it seems like it is only getting farther and farther away. It is as if I am in a cavernous labyrinth, constantly hitting dead ends. I only have the voice to keep me company.

 _“I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside, lookin' in_  
_They don't know just where I've been_  
_I'm a satellite.”_

Trying to focus on it, I hit a rather strong spot where the voice becomes the clearest I have heard. Wherever the hell I am, I stop to listen, and I can’t help but realize that I recognize the voice from somewhere.

 _“I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I can make it on my own_  
_the fallen star of a one-man show_  
_I'm a satellite.”_

The voice becomes significantly quieter.

 _“Satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside looking in_  
_Want you to know just where I've been_  
_Don't wanna be a satellite_  
_So, please let me in.”_

The voice seems to finish whatever it is that it is singing but I am unsure because I feel a pressure surrounding my body. On all sides, it feels as though something Is dragging me down, down into the hellish abyss I am stuck in. The pressure begins to become too much to bear, and my entire body feels as though it is engulfed in flames.

_Vilgefortz…_

His laughter… his voice… it echos all around me before it becomes muffled, like I am suddenly underwater.

Is this what I will experience for all eternity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was a bit of a filler, but the next chapter will be quite interesting to say the least. ;)  
> As always feedback is always accepted with open arms. :3


	13. Will the Circle Be Unbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is linked below. It's from one of my favorite games ever Bioshock Infinite. The link takes you to the version of the song where Courtnee Draper is singing and Troy Baker on guitar.  
> Enjoy guys <3

[Will the Circle Be Unbroken - Bioshock Infinite OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F1l6xXLSI0)

SASKA POV

In the coming months, it is the same routine day in and day out. I wake up, Dettlaff and I converse in increasingly pleasant conversation, he feeds Regis occasionally, got to bed, wake up, then repeat. Towards the end of the sixth month, Dettlaff convinces me to leave the house to get some air and to buy food for myself. He says leaving would be good to clear my mind, and to relax a little.

The exact opposite happened.

I wanted to make sure I was there for when Regis woke, to try and help Dettlaff in any way I could since I had refused to leave his side.

Stepping back up the steps, I see Dettlaff hunched over at the small desk in the corner, obviously a little tense. “Everything alright?”

He grumbles before speaking up. “I do not know why I cannot fix this.” From here I can see a small wood and metal trinket with a few gears and things off of it, obviously have fallen on the table. “I’m frustrated, I’m angry, I’m…” He runs this fingers through his hair, leaning back into his chair as I sit down on the floor underneath the single window on the wall, picking up the lute he fixed a while ago.

Leaning against the wall, I hold it in my lap, tuning the instrument. I can see and hear Dettlaff continue to get frustrated before stopping once I start strumming some notes. He looks down at the lute and back up at me. “Would you like to hear?” He nods his head once.

* * *

_“There are loved ones in the glory,_   
_Whose dear forms you often miss;_   
_When you close your earthly story,_   
_Will you join them in their bliss?”_

Darkness surrounds me, drowning me in this cold abyss. I can vaguely hear a voice, but it is muffled. I try and reach it, to get to anything, to see anything.

_“Will the circle be unbroken_   
_By and by, by and by?_   
_Is a better home awaiting_   
_In the sky, in the sky?”_

As I swim up, struggling, the voice becomes louder.  
This angelic voice.  
It is the same voice as before  
A bright white light in the distance  
What awaits me if I reach this light?

_“In the joyous days of childhood,_   
_Oft they told of wondrous love,_   
_Pointed to the dying Saviour;_   
_Now they dwell with Him above.”_

I get closer and closer to the light, the voice becoming less muffled and almost as clear as day.

Saska?  
Is she the voice I keep hearing?

_”Will the circle be unbroken_   
_By and by, by and by?_   
_Is a better home awaiting_   
_In the sky, in the sky?”_

A bright white light flashes before my eyes before I feel a hard thump in my chest. I open my eyes and try to get a hold of my bearings when I see Dettlaff standing against the wall nearby Saska who is sitting on the floor.

He’s noticed me.  
She hasn’t.

_“You remember songs of heaven_   
_Which you sang with childish voice,_   
_Do you love the hymns they taught you,_   
_Or are songs of earth your choice?”_

Saska sits against the wall, looking down at the neck of the lute. She looks tired.

_”Will the circle be unbroken_   
_By and by, by and by?_   
_Is a better home awaiting_   
_In the sky, in the sky?”_

_”You can picture happy gath'rings_   
_'Round the fireside long ago,_   
_And you think of tearful partings,_   
_When they left you here below.”_

I want to say something, indicate I am here. She is obviously in pain, emotional pain.

_“Will the circle be unbroken_   
_By and by, by and by?_   
_Is a better home awaiting_   
_In the sky, in the sky?”_

However, the song does not appear to be over.

_“One by one their seats were emptied,_   
_And one by one they went away;_   
_Now the family is parted,_   
_Will it be complete one day?”_   
  
_”Will the circle be unbroken_   
_By and by, by and by?_   
_Is a better home awaiting_   
_In the sky, in the sky…”_

She leans her head back on the wall support beam behind her shutting her eyes. I see a single tear run down her cheek as she clutches the neck of the lute tightly in her left hand. Still feeling incredibly weak, I cannot raise myself from my position on the floor. It feels strange, not having control over my own body.

“Sas…” I say practically inaudible, not being able to finish saying her name. Her eyes flutter open and her head turns completely, looking straight into my eyes. I manage a weak smile, seeing her eyes completely lighten up as she places the lute down disappearing in a blue flash. In an instant, she appears knelt beside me.

She reaches forward, caressing the side of my face looking down at me with a smile on her face. Shutting my eyes, I lean my face into her palm, feeling my spirits lighten up immediately. We sit in silence, her hand on my face and eventually, I can feel her forehead come into contact with mine. Taking in her scent, my nose is hit with the overwhelming aroma of blood. And it isn’t hers. Crinkling my face from the scent, I can feel her lean away from me slightly. Opening my eyes, I look into hers, concern plastered on her face. “What’s wrong?” she asks me.

“Who’s blood is that I smell?”

“Dettlaff’s.” I can feel my jaw drop open slightly as she continues to speak. “He’s the one that’s been helping you.”

__Dettlaff… how? He wasn’t at Stygga with us. Wait, how did I get here?_ _

Looking around a bit frantically, I see we are most definitely in Dettlaff’s home in Beauclair. Saska begins to rub her thumb on my cheek, most likely seeing my disorientation. “It’s alright Regis. You’re safe.”

“How did I get here?”

“I teleported Dettlaff, you and myself here from Stygga. You need to try and rest.” She says before leaning back down, kissing my forehead softly. She then moves her hand down my arm, grasping my hand in hers. Squeezing it once, I try and squeeze back but I am unable to. “I’ll explain everything in time. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.”

“...Don’t leave.”

“Not in a million years.”

-

My eyes flutter open, and, trying to ground myself once more, I try and imagine how long I have been asleep. Turning my head, I watch Saska and Dettlaff converse near his desk as she places some flowers in a vase.

“Thank you. The room begun to stink of blood again. Must’ve been from my cleaning.”

“It’s no problem at all. Picking flowers is such a childish thing to do but it does calm me a little. Allows me to clear my mind.” She leans her hip against the desk, looking at him. “I cleaned up the lute, just need to go out and grab a protective substance for it so it protects it a little better.”

“I had noticed. It was a gift centuries ago.”

“I could tell. It’s such a gorgeous piece,” Dettlaff seems to get a more serious look in his eyes. So does she.

“He will be like this for a while.”

“I know.” Dettlaff only nods before he notices me. The pair looks over at me, smiling down at me. “You’re awake.”

“That I am. How long has it been?” I ask as she makes her way over to me, sitting down cross legged beside me.

“About a week. You haven’t needed a feeding  though. Since I had found you two, six months.”

“I haven’t drank in a week? No wonder why I have such a splitting headache…” I say feeling my head feel like it is going to burst. Shutting my eyes, I can feel a hand rest on my forehead.

“Allow me to try something?” Saska asks as I open my eyes back up, looking at her look down at me.

“Of course.” She seems to concentrate more, focusing her gaze on my forehead before shutting her eyes. Her eyebrows twitch and her hand is engulfed in a light blue smoke. In a matter of seconds, the pain is gone. Saska opens her eyes, and removes her hand.

“Any better?”

“Much better.” I say smiling up at her, which makes her smile wide. “You still manage to surprise me you know.” Her face takes on a more serious look as she takes a deep breath in and out.

“I... I feel… we need to talk. About something.” She says, her voice becoming a little quieter as the smile slowly disappears from her face.

“That we do.” I glance at Dettlaff who only nods, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Looking back at Saska, she looks down at me. We sit like this, staring into one another's eyes for what seems like an eternity before I decide to speak up again. “So, I see I had not scared you away.”

“You could never scare me away.” She says before sitting up straighter. “You kissed me.”

“You kissed back.” She chuckles lightly.

“I did didn’t I.”

“Quite strongly if I may.” I say which makes her look down at me, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Yes well… I meant it.” I can see her cheeks turn a light pink color. From here I can hear her heartbeat speed up. “It still was incredibly cliche Regis.” She says grinning a little before reaching down, grasping my hand in hers. “I… do regret what happened… but… I don’t regret staying these months with you. I’m glad you’re alright.”

I try and grasp her hand back, but only my finger tips twitch. Saska looks down at our hands, and after a moment, she takes her other hand, gently moving my fingers to intertwine with hers. I can feel her lightly squeeze my hand as she looks back into my eyes smiling. “Are you able to feel this?”

“I can, every squeeze, every touch.” I say smiling up at her.

“Good.”

I try and move but I am unable to. “Help me up?” I ask and she nods her head, letting go of my hand to move back behind my head. She lets her arms snake underneath of me, pulling me up a little before resting my head back down on her legs.

_This certainly wasn’t my original intent but this position will do._

 “Did you want to sit up completely?”

“At first yes, but…” I sigh smiling, seeing her smile, “This is lovely.” Saska begins to run her fingers through my hair, occasionally hitting some knots, but she is able to comb through them. For a while, I keep my eyes shut, feeling utter bliss. Her scent is strong, even overpowering the lavender scent in the room. That same erotic smell from her blood that originally made me interested in her. Over time, my mind begins to shift from her, to what had happened the last time I saw her before I woke. Memories of Stygga flood my mind, Vilgefortz and all.

_Come to think of it, I hadn’t asked her what had happened after I… maybe it's time._

Opening my eyes, we meet gazes. “You know, I’ve been thinking.” 

“About?”

“Well, back at Stygga…” I say trailing off. I can feel her tense underneath of me, the smile draining from her face. “When I, I suppose for lack of a better word, died, you were still in Vilgefortz grasp. I suppose, since you’re still here, that he is not.” For a moment, she shuts her eyes tight, waiting a moment before opening them back up.

_Maybe it was too soon to ask…_

“You would be correct,” she begins, talking softly, “he won’t be bothering anyone anymore.” She does not look me in the eyes the entire time she speaks to me. I try with all my strength to move my arms to reach out to her, and I begin to feel a tingling sensation in my left hand. In a few seconds, I am able to slowly drag it along the ground, before reaching up, touching her cheek. My arm shakes the entire time until she holds my arm in place, looking down at me.

“Saska, my dear-.”

“I killed him.” She says quickly shutting her eyes. “I lost control… He’s dead, Stygga castle is literally a pile of rock now… because of me.” She explains, and from here I can see a single tear escape her eye, rolling down her cheek. “I could’ve destroyed-.”

“Shhh,” I say rubbing her cheek with my thumb, the single tear hitting my finger, “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have asked so soon, just do not think about what you did. You, did kill someone yes, but one who, dare I say, deserved it-.”

“I could’ve destroyed everything.” She says almost inaudibly.

_This should have never happened._   
_If I never went with her to that damned castle…._   
_But, I could’ve lost her._

She grasps my arm tightly, and I don’t dare try and move away from her. Even if I could, I wouldn’t. “But you did not.” She sniffles opening her eyes looking at me. “You didn’t destroy our world.”

“I still killed a-.”

“None of that, do not blame yourself. I am the one who decided to come with you. I paid the price for that, but you cannot blame yourself for everything that happens. Promise me, that you won't keep everything bottled up. Promise that if something bothers you, you'll let me know.” She wipes a tear away from her face before nodding her head. “Thank you my dear. Now, I don't know about you but I am quite hungry. Mind fetching something?"

"Of course I will."


	14. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a scene that most definitely references a scene from the movie "What We Do in the Shadows" directed by Taika Waititi and Jemaine Clement (absolute fantastic movie) and at the very end is a small little thing in Regis's POV inspired by a conversation me and rosenazair and I had over on tumblr.  
> Enjoy <3

_(Year 1269)_

SASKA POV

Over the course of the month, Regis continues to improve every day. Close to the end of the month, Dettlaff leaves and goes to buy a few materials he needs to fix the trinkets and toys he has come to collect. Once he returned, I left the home. Walking down the pathway, I eventually reach a wild flower path outside of the cities limits. Opening my satchel, I begin to pick the flowers one by one until my bag becomes full of them. Looking up, I see the moon high in the sky.

_A full moon over Beauclair? And I thought this place couldn’t get more beautiful._

Sitting down in the middle of the field, I begin to wrap them with twine, in bundles to fit inside the few vases there are back home. After I am finished, the flowers practically spilling out of my bag, I begin walking home. It only takes a few minutes before I reach the red door of Dettlaff’s home.

I walk up the stairs and I expect to see Regis lying on the floor where I had left him, but he is standing by the table off to the side of the room, buttoning his shirt. A smile appears on my face immediately. “You’re up!” I say excitedly. He turns around, buttoning the last button on his shirt before smiling at me.

“You seem quite excited about this, but I may have a reason. It appears to be a full moon tonight.” Regis explains as he picks up a dark overcoat, and slips his arms through the arm holes. He speaks as he begins to loop up his coat bringing the two sides together. “A full moon, for most beings like myself, give us extraordinary power and that is most likely the reason for my sudden burst of energy.”

“Well either way, it’s nice to see you up.” I say walking over to him, placing my satchel on the table. I grab one bundle, placing it in the vase on the table which has been recently filled with water. “This should help with the little smell that’s been lingering in the room. So,” I turn to him, leaning my hip against the table, “You said vampires, and beings like you get stronger during a full moon. Is there anything else I should expect?”

“Yes,” he says wrapping a belt around his waist, “Besides the strength, especially around a mate, my hormones will become, stronger I suppose.” He looks at me and I can just see the fire in his eyes. “I use the term mate because for me, and others of my kind, that is what we are. Mates, but I do understand that is not a typical term humans or elves would ever use. And I suppose feeling more protective if we would come across others of our kind.”

“Including Dettlaff?”

“Dettlaff, well… he is a different case. Since we are bound by blood, since he had helped me regenerate, there is not a feeling of wanting to protect you from him. In a way, him and I are pack mates now, and there are unwritten rules of a pack. One being that if one member acquires a mate, that mate is off limits, and the pack understands that. Since, in a way, the mate becomes an unofficial member of that pack. He may even have an urge to protect you if I am not around. When you throw in someone who is not a vampire however, like yourself, it is, difficult to know how things will go.”

“I see.” I say nodding my head slowly. “And other vampires? Sorry if I am asking too much, I’m just curious is all.”

“Don’t ever say sorry for wanting to learn more of our bond. I am more than grateful to have someone so accepting. To other vampires… well… truth be told I have been thinking about this. A lot.” He says which makes me worry slightly.

_What is he about to say? He seems worried._

“To other vampires, they will smell my scent, and Dettlaff’s scent on you since you have been around us for a period of time. My scent will be much stronger than his. However,” he says, sighing before continuing, “because I have not marked you, other vampires won’t see you as my mate officially, not unless I… I hate that I have to say this, _defend_  my territory.”

_So that’s what he was thinking about. I wonder what he means by marking._

“Because of the full moon, my primal urges are stronger, wanting to mark you as my own, but I am trying my best to contain those urges. I, _really_ don’t want to hurt you.” He says placing a hand on my upper arm, squeezing it lightly. I look into his eyes, seeing him look a bit uncomfortable. “Did that answer your question?”

“Yes it did. But it did bring on more. You mentioned marking a mate. What does that, mean exactly?”

_I have a feeling I know what he means, but it does not hurt to ask to be sure._

“It means physically marking them, a claw mark, a… bite,” He explains as he adverts his gaze to the ground before he continues, “like I said before, I do not wish to hurt you.” I look at him and can feel his grasp on my arm tighten, and I can practically see him fight inside that head of his.

“I’ll think it over.” I say simply and he snaps his gaze back to me.

“My dear.” He says looking down at me like I have two heads. To save another explanation, I take a step forward so our torsos are almost touching while simultaneously reaching up to caress his cheek.

“Regis, tell me right now. Will you be in pain or experience discomfort?” I ask and shakes his head no.

“No but I refuse to bite you-.”

“Who said anything about biting? You said yourself that it doesn’t have to be a bite mark. I will think it over. Okay? It’s… a lot to take in a once.”

“Of course my… my love.” He says leaning down slowly before kissing me softly.

We lean away from one another, our bodies now touching. I can see Regis’s eyes dart around my face before smiling softly. “You’re wearing your hair down.”

“Oh, yeah I am. Do you like it?” I ask feeling myself blush a little bit.

“It’s beautiful. A nice change from your usual braid.” He says and we look at one another for a long time. Regis then raises his hand towards me extremely slowly. As he moves his hand towards my cheek, I look at him a little surprised. His hand moves closer to my ear which makes me tense up slightly. He must have noticed. “Saska-.”

“Go ahead.” I say almost in a whisper as he continues to move his hand towards me. His hand touches my hair, and begins to push it back behind my ear. He makes extra care to not touch my ear as his other hand takes a flower from the vase, a pink and white lily, placing it in my hair above my ear. He removes his hands and smiles softly. I turn my head to my left looking in the small mirror in the room.

“Absolutely lovely.” He says as I manage to smile a little bit from the flower and this is when I notice only me in the mirror. This makes me chuckle lightly. “What’s so funny?” Regis asks and he looks at the mirror as well. “Ah, yes. Oh watch this,” He says grabbing the vase and moving it around in front of him. “Look! A _ghooost_  vase.” I laugh a little more watching him. “My absolute favorite thing to do with my nonexistent reflection.”

“So,” I begin to say as he places the vase back down, “Your bond with Dettlaff. I feel bad since I haven’t really asked much about it.”

“Do not feel bad my dear. We appreciate the lack of questions since we are still working it out ourselves. He used his own blood and helped me regenerate. Without him I could have been in that state for hundreds, if not thousands of years.”

“So it’s strong then. Your bond to one another?”

“We are blood brethren now, and, unofficially apart of the same pack. Dettlaff has more of a pack mentality than I. This also means you are, in a way, an adopted member of the pack. There are also unwritten rules to a pack.”

“Like?” I ask as I lean against the table beside us.

“Well, of course since you are not a vampire, it may be a bit… odd for him especially. Normally, the pack respects boundaries set by the mate, and will protect the mate when necessary.” He seemingly goes on and on about pack rules and to be honest, I stop listening as I stare into his eyes. “Are you even listening?” He asks me which makes me straighten my back up.

“Yeah totally.”

“Mhm, sure.” Regis says obviously not believing me. “Go rest. It is getting late.”

“Join me?” I ask which makes him smile, nodding his head once. Taking his hand, I walk over to the make-shift bed Dettlaff had made for me in the room. Sitting down, he sits beside me before shifting to lean back against the wall. Opening his arms, I lean against his chest, nestling my head in the crook of his neck. He begins to rub the back of my head, his nails lightly massaging my head which makes me fall to sleep quick.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I notice the moon is still high in the sky. Looking back down, I see Saska is still sleeping, her breath slow and steady. I let my hand slide down her arm, running my nails against her skin.

_Her skin so warm... such a delightful scent…_

Running my hand back up her arm, she stirs before her eyes open. Looking up at me she yawns. “Is it morning yet?”

“Not yet my darling.” She wraps her arms around my body before curling into my body. Wrapping my arms around her, I shut my eyes. A smile forms on my face.

_How did I get so lucky… I could get used to this._


	15. Lets' Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :*)  
> A few things I had referenced is the Satellite song in its entirety now, and two books you can find in the Witcher 3 called "My Evening with a Vampire" and "Moribundia: The Vampires Last Likeness". And shout out to rosenazair again for helping me with a scene in this chapter where Regis is actually speechless for once.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is mention of non-consensual intercourse. It does not happen, and it doesn't get explained in detail. It is only mentioned for a short time so if you wish to skip it , the first dialogue line starts with “I did not expect you to be alright with-…” and then the last dialogue line starts with “My love…" and it is towards the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy <3

[Satellite Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTFq1KISEBo)  


_(Year 1270)_

SASKA POV

Walking down the path, I eventually reach a row of stores. I locate the one with a book on it and I decide to walk inside. I am immediately hit with the musky smell of old parchment and leather. While looking around, the shop keep walks up to me with a cheery smile.

“Good morning m’ lady. Anything peek your interest?” He asks me as I turn to face him.

“Actually yes. Do you happen to have anything on vampires at all?” The man seems to think for a moment before looking back to me.

“Follow me.” He says and I follow close behind him as he makes it to a shelf, pulling two books out, handing it to me. “These are the only two I have, take a short read and come to me if you want to buy.”

“I will, thank you.” I say with a smile as he walks back over to his desk in the back. Looking around, I locate a chair to sit in by the window. I open the book on top when I sit down and open to a page, or at least try to. Some of the pages are stuck together.

_“ There upon Isabella took Edward's glistening visage in her hand and embraced his icy lips, which were twisted into a cynical grin._  
_"Forgive me, my love," she whispered, stifling the sobs heaving her bosom. "But my heart doth long with fiercer passion for yon werewolf , whom though hatest with all thy vampiric thouness. ”_

I immediately close the book, placing it under the second one.

_Not about reading a romance about a human, a vampire, and a werewolf. Lets’ see how good this other one is._

I open the book, but, with the size, it seems more like someones personal journal. Only a few pages long. The penmanship seems a bit hastily done but it is still readable.

_“ You will no doubt call me a liar, a cheat and a madman. You will shake your head in pity and snort in disbelief. But I promise you, I swear by all the gods: everything which you shall read in the pages to follow is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth._ _I met the vampire of which I write years ago, in an inn in Beauclair . He introduced himself to me as Regis and said he was a barber and a medic.”_

I immediately close the book, placing the unwanted one on the shelf. I buy the book and walk outside, sitting down on a nearby bench reading it more.

_A barber surgeon named Regis? This has to be him._

It tells of a man’s tale of the vampire Regis and his interaction with said vampire. It says he would never have guessed Regis wasn’t mortal, until a fire broke out in the tavern they were conversing in. Regis and everything on him was completely untouched by the fire. The man goes on to say that as Regis was tending his wounds, he eventually explained what he was, and explained a little about other vampires.

_“ Regis asked me to keep his tale to myself. But now, as I lay on my death bed, I feel that I must share this secret knowledge, even if it means breaking my word to this most noble individual… ”_

I shut the book, standing from the bench.

_I should take this back to Regis. I wonder if he remembers this._

I walk back to Dettlaff’s home but I am greeted with Dettlaff and Regis stepping outside. “Till we meet again my friend. Good luck.” Regis says placing a hand on Dettlaff’s shoulder.

“Yes. Thank you Regis.” Walking up to the pair, they notice me.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes.” Dettlaff responds. “I need to resume my search for my Rhena.”

“Then I wish you the best Dettlaff.” I say smiling at him. He nods once before walking off down the path. Regis takes a step toward me before speaking.

* * *

“That leaves us, which I do have a question for you.” She turns her head towards me. “I wanted to offer you the invitation to my home. Dettlaff has helped me make a small home not too far away in the Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery and would love to live there with you.”

“I would love to join you.” she responds smiling up at me. I take one step into her, resting my hand on the back of her head before pulling her into me, kissing her forehead lightly.

“Perfect. Now come. It’s quite a lovely day for a walk.” She quickly picks the book back up, holding it in her hands as we walk down the steps and out onto the main pathway out of the city. We walk close to one another and I can see her lift the book up holding it out to me.

“I found this in the bookshop down the path. And I think, whoever wrote this, wrote about you.” She explains as I take the book in my hands. Opening it, I read through the passage quickly and find that I remember the man. I cannot help but smile.

“Couldn’t keep his mouth shut could he. It was expected though. Anyone I meet I don’t expect them to keep my secret, not for their entire lives. May I keep this perchance?”

“Go right ahead.” she says and I take the opportunity to place it in my satchel. “I thought it would be a strange coincidence if there would have been another Regis who was a barber-surgeon.”

“Quite the coincidence that would be. Now, what made you pick up the book?” I ask as we exit the city limits. We soon are alone on the path.

“I wanted a book on vampires just to read. The shop keep had two, one being a romance about a human, vampire and werewolf, and that one. About you.”

I smile looking over at her, allowing my hand to grasp hers. “Well I certainly am flattered that you would choose me over a shitty romance. You humanoids certainly have assumptions on how we _monsters_ engage in coitus.”

“I just don’t preference romance novels in general.” She says before looking away from me at the surrounding area. “How far do we have to go?”

I point up on the hill to the graveyard. “Just up there.” We make it to the base of the hill and the closer we get to the top, we begin to see more and more grave markers and headstones. And more of my watchers, my ravens. The two of us make it to the top and she begins to wander a bit, looking around her. I watch her as she spins occasionally looking through the trees, and eventually at the view of the valley below.

“It’s… so calming up here. It’s quiet and you have an incredible view,” she says spinning around to look at me, “show me around.” Saska says wearing a bright smile on her face. Smiling back I nod, extending a hand to her and she practically runs to me taking it.

Walking through the mausoleum, down the winding staircase, we eventually make it to the bottom where my lab and living area is located. “This is it, my home. This main room is a little bit of everything really. Lab, library, study, store room.” She lets my hand go wandering around the room before stepping in front of the wall of books.

“I haven’t seen a collection this big since I lived in Temeria.”

“Being immortal does have its advantages every now and again. One being you have the time to collect something so trivial, but yet so useful as books. I particularly like the older books. They give off this-.”

“Musky smell?” Saska asks turning around with a grin on her face. I smile back. “I love that too. The older the better. Is that your brew?” She asks pointing to a nearby shelf. I turn looking at it, suddenly remembering my promise to her.

“That it is. Care to have a snifter?”

“I’d love to.” I walk over to the cabinet, grabbing a glass and a very specific bottle of brew closer to the bottom. She sits down on a nearby chair as I pour her a glass before handing it off to her. “It does have a bit of a kick to it, but I believe you may enjoy it.”

Saska takes a sip and when she swallows, she looks down at the cup obviously thinking it over. “You don’t lie about the kick, but…” she glances up at me with a smile on her face taking another longer sip. “I like it.”

“I am glad you do, and, to be honest, that is a mixture of Geralt’s brew and Dandelion’s brew.”

At the mere mention of their names, her face loses her smile as she grasps the cup with two hands, looking down into it before looking back up at me. “Do you think we could see them again?”

“But of course my dear. Unfortunately I do still feel a bit weak, so it may not be for a number of years, maybe a decade at most.”

“I’m in no rush. I’ve got you and that is all that matters.”

“I couldn’t agree more my love.” We continue to talk before she places her cup down. I do as well, grasping my bag used to collect the few herbs I have planted outside. “Care to join me? I know at least a few plants will need harvesting outside.”

“Actually,” she begins standing up, “I want to explore down here. I see a dark hallway with my name on it.” I chuckle a little at her adventurous nature.

“Very well, but do be careful. I don’t need you getting lost in the catacombs.” Parting ways for the moment, I ascend the staircases back up to the ground level before stepping outside. A few plants are ready to be harvested so I take the time, harvesting each sprig and flower, placing it in my bag.

-

As the sun begins to set, I descend back down into my lab. Stepping back down the steps, I notice a lack of a certain person in the main room of my home. Taking a long whiff of the air, her scent still hangs strong in the air.

_She's still here, that's for sure._

“Saska?” I ask out loud and get no response. I walk through the room. “Sas?” I suddenly hear a faint rustling noise come from the bedroom. Walking through the doorway, I see her silhouette, curled up on the bed. A smile appears on my face as I make my way to stand beside the bed looking down at her.

I reach out towards her, moving her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her scarred ear. Her chest rises and falls slowly as she sleeps and I cannot help but gently run my finger tips around her ear taking in the scars and folds. My fingers eventually make their way down to her jawbone, down her neck, and over her shoulder. As I look her over, I cannot get out of my head on how lucky I really am to have her here. In fact, I find myself at a lose for words. Something that rarely happens.

After a few minutes, she stirs and slowly opens her eyes looking up at me sleepily. She smiles, moving away from me on the bed, patting where she used to be. I sit down on the edge of the bed, taking each shoe off before climbing in beside her. She quickly climbs over top of me, placing her head and hand on my chest cuddling into my body.

Leaning my head down, I kiss the top of her head before placing my hand on it, running my fingers through her hair. She relaxes immediately, shutting her eyes.

A few hours go by and I cannot help but notice a journal on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, I hold it in my hands and the cover is hard, and has some ornate detailing on the edges. Opening it up, the pages seem like they are going to fall out, and in fact, two pages fall out. One page has a short entry. 

_“It’s been a while since I’ve written._  
_It’s been a week since Dettlaff found us._  
_He seems to not trust me fully._  
_Hopefully Regis wakes soon just so he can see I'm not a threat._

Down at the bottom of the page, a few lines catch my eye. One word is crossed out.

_I cannot get that man out of my head._  
_~~Vilgefortz~~  Vilgebitch”_

I cannot help but chuckle at her use of words. Looking over the other page, I can see it is a song, seeing as though at the top of the page it says the words _song_. I must’ve been reading for a while because I see her look up at me as I place the pages back into the journal.

“Sorry for the lack of privacy in your journal, but the pages fell out and I could not help myself.”

“It’s alright. I don't have anything to hide at this point.” She says yawning before looking back up at me.

“So… _Vilgebitch_?” Her cheeks turn a bright red as she seems to become embarrassed by my discovery.

“Oh well uh, yeah um… you read that? Gee uh, I was… in a bad place… got a little… ya know… heated.”

“I thought it was well deserved myself. But enough of him. He deserves none of our attention. I am curious about this page, it is a song?” She takes the page in her hands before looking up at me.

“Would you like to hear it? I figured you’d hear it one way or another.”

“Unfortunately I do not have any instrument for you to-.”

“Yes you do. You have a lute.” I look at her a bit confused.

“I had a lute?” I ask as we both get off the bed.

“I found it while exploring.” We enter the main room, and I see a lute sitting by the main bookshelf. She sits up on the table, holding it in her lap. I sit down in a chair beside her as she tunes the instrument before beginning.

_“I'm surrounded by stars_  
_But they don't hear me wishing_  
_It's funny how a crowded room_  
_Can feel so damn alone_  
_They can't hear my mind_  
_Or maybe they're just not listening_  
_So I remind myself_  
_I'm better off on my own_  
_Been standing on the edge for way too long_  
_Just waiting for the place that I belong_  
  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside, looking in_  
_They don't know just where I've been_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_Unless you let me in_  
  
_These indigo nights_  
_It's the life that I've been living_  
_But when the sun comes up_  
_That's when the shadows grow_  
_They think they got it all_  
_They don't know what they're missing_  
_I got so much to give, but I'm keeping it close_  
  
_These days are slow, but the night moves way too fast_  
_Need to know you want me here before I ask_  
  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside, looking in_  
_They don't know just where I've been_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_Unless you let me in_  
  
_Guess I gotta be content with, playing in the darkness_  
_A lovely place to hide_  
_Oh, but hide and seek is only fun if, if somebody's looking_  
_And nobody's got the time_  
  
_Or maybe I'm too quick to pass the blame_  
_Maybe I should ask someone to play_  
  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside, looking in_  
_They don't know just where I've been_  
_I'm a satellite_  
  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I can make it on my own, the falling star of a one-man show_  
_I'm a satellite_  
  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm a satellite_  
_I'm on the outside, looking in_  
_Want you to know just where I've been_  
_Don't wanna be a satellite_  
_So, please let me in.”_

She ends the song and looks at me, placing the lute back down on the floor. “So it was you…” Is all I manage to say which makes her look at me curiously. “It was you. I’ve heard the ending before.”

“Impossible. The only person who had heard it was Dettlaff. You were in the room, but you were still unconscious.” A moment goes by before her eyebrows rise. “Unless you heard me which would be interesting. What was it like?"

“It was the one thing that grounded me in that hell I was in, but enough about me. The song, it is beautifully written but I can’t help but shake the feeling it is about yourself.” She seems to think before she looks at the ground, then back up at me.

“You’re not wrong. It’s about my time in the Temerian court. I always had felt like I was alone. Just in this big crowd and nobody really cared for me.” I nod, understanding her, being a vampire trapped in this world. “A satellite is something that orbits, or circles around something else. It’s technology in the future, it’s really cool seeing one.”

“I see, so a satellite is something to look forward to seeing.”

“I can always take you one day, and you can see for yourself.” She says smiling at me.

“That would be marvelous my dear.” I remember one thing in particular that I do not know how she will react or if she has even given it any thought. “I wish to discuss some things with you.”

“What is it?” She asks seeing the serious look on my face.

“We are mates. Which means the whole point in being mates is to reproduce. Vampires, especially higher vampires like myself, we cannot reproduce with humans or humanoids such as yourself. Our genetic makeup is too different to be able to bear children together.”

“Okay. Is that a problem?”

_I could have sworn she would’ve been upset. I suppose I was wrong._

“You are fine with it?”

“I am almost three and a half centuries old. I don’t need anymore children. I didn’t want children in the first place.”

“I did not expect you to be alright with-…” I cut myself off, realizing what she had just said. She can obviously see my concern. "You didn’t want children in the first place?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Let me just, figure this out. You didn’t want children. You didn’t want to marry a King.”

"Regis what are you trying to say?”

“You were forced?” I can see her taken back by my question. Sitting up straighter I can see the wheels in her head turning.

“Well, I suppose so?”

“My love… don’t you dare call it anything else. You were forced to bed someone you had no interest in bedding. That is what happened and please don’t try and defend the people who told you you had no choice in the matter.” She looks at me opening her mouth to say something but then closes it. Her heartbeat quickens and I can sense her lack of comfort with the subject. Taking her hands in mine, I look her straight into her eyes, standing in front of her. “I will never force you to do anything you do not want to do one hundred percent. Whether it be intimate situations or not.”

She does not speak a word, instead, she leans forward hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her body, leaning my head against hers, feeling her heartbeat against my chest. We stay in this embrace until she leans away just enough.

“Hopefully this is not too forward, but I do not want to live without you. What is the life expectancy of elves? I am not too studied on your race.” She begins to think before placing her hands in her lap looking back up at me.

“I know one of Tir na Lia’s King’s lived to over six hundred but… hm… there isn’t really a life span that is concrete I guess. Especially with half-breeds like me. I don’t wish to hurt you emotionally Regis, but I can die. Pretty easily too.”

“If you are trying to get me to leave it isn’t going to work.” I can hear her heart actually skip a beat. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

For the rest of the night, we talk in the candlelight. Speaking of the past, and the future. Every time she smiles, I smile, loving that she is comfortable enough with me to talk so freely. And I can’t help but think…

Things are finally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story. It really does make my day knowing someone enjoys this story just as much as I do. School is just about to start again, which means I will not be posting the next part for a while and may not have much time to work on it. But know that it is coming and will be, in my opinion, better than this part.  
> Love you guys <3 <3 <3


End file.
